Like glass, happiness can sometimes break
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: Hinagiku is a 20 year old college student who meets the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. Friendships arise between her and the gang including a certain fire demon, but happiness is like glass, one crack and it could shatter.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down a deserted street late at night, a young women comes upon a crowded building. Entering it, she walks to the counter. Four sets of eyes watch her from the other side of the room. She orders a drink from the bar and makes her way back through the club to an empty table. The eyes still watch her. They are, well at least three of them, infatuated with her looks. Long waves of blonde hair cascade down her back and timid blue eyes scan around her. There aren't anymore tables avaliable and she has no where to sit. One of the men, whose emerald eyes watched her wander about, went over to her.

"Hello." he says while stepping next to her.

She jumps slightly and faces him. Red bangs covered his eyes and a small yet gentle smile rested on his lips.

"Hi." she says back, meakly.

"My friends and I noticed that you had no where to sit and were wondering if you would like to join us." the man says while gesturing towards his friends who waved at her.

She smiles and nods her head.

"I would love to."

He leads her to their table and pulls out a chair for her. Giggling softly, she takes her seat and looks at the other three boys at the table.

"Let us start with introductions." says the man who invited her to sit with them. "My name is Minamono Shuichi. This is Urameshi Yusuke,"he said signalling to a boy with slicked-back black hair and large, brown eyes. "Kuwabara Kazuma," she turns her gaze to another man, this one with red-orange hair in an Elvis hairstyle and brown eyes, "and lastly, Jaganshi Hiei." she looks to the last one and was taken aback for a moment. His hair was blueish-black with a white startburst and stood on ened. He had the most unusual color eyes, crimson. She shakes her head and smiles at all of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Hinagiku, but you can just call me Hina."

The night passed by quickly as they talked and laughed (well except for Hiei, kind of a loner). Hina looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Uh-oh. It's 2am already. I have school in the morning." She stood up quickly.

"Here, we'll escort you home." Shuichi offered, also rising from his seat.

"It's alright. My apartment isn't to far from here."

"It isn't safe for a young woman to walk home by herself." Yusuke interjected, standing up.

"Yes. There are men out there who could try to take advantage of you." Kazuma stated.

Hina smiled to her new-found friends.

"Thank you. My apartment is only two blocks south of here." She looked over at the ever silent shadow. "Are you coming too, Hiei?"

His crimson eyes locked with her blue ones. He rose from his seat and walked past her, but stopped a mere few feet away.

"Are you coming or not?" He growled to his companions.

Hina walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no need to be upset Hiei-san. I won't bite."

He growled and shruged her hand off of him.

"Let's just leave already." he said, hurring out the door.

Hina shook her head and signalled for the guys to follow her. She lead them to her apartment. It was in a nice building that was a good 10 stories.

"I'm all the way up on the 10th floor. I would invite you guys up, but I don't know if my roommate would like that."

"Why? She doesn't like guests?" asked Kazuma.

"Well...she's a he and he isn't really a people person. I guess you can come up for a little bit. He might be out...then again...he isn't really home much."

She pulled out a key and unlocked the front door.

"Come on up."

The four boys followed her up the stairs for the elevator was out. She led them down the hall and came to a corner apartment. Using her other key, she opened the door and flipped a light switch. The living room came into view. A large leather couch sat in the middle of the room and a smaller one sat perpendicular to it. A large TV was across from the large couch inbetween two doors that lead to the balcony. Game and DVD racks stood next to the TV and gaming consoles sat on the floor. Yusuke and Kazuma stared in awe at the games.

"Feel free to play which ever games you want." Hina said while placing her purse on the table by the door.

The two of them ran over to the games and immersed themselves into Soul Calibur 3. Shuichi shuffled through the books in her collection.

"Some of these are ancient."

Hina walked over to him.

"They are family heirlooms. I got them from my father."

She walked into the kitchen and sighed.

_'Looks like i'm not going to class today.'_ Hina thought while getting some drinks.

**In the other room**

Yusuke and Kazuma were duking it out while Shuichi and Hiei sat watching.

_'She's nice.' _Shuichi said telepathicly to Hiei.

_'Hn.'_

_'Even you have to admit she is.'_

"Thirsty?" asked Hina as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yes please!" shouted the game freaks, not looking away from the TV.

She handed them all drinks and smiled to herself.

_'Looks like i've got some new friends.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

Hina sat at her desk, attempting to focus on her work. Car horns blare outside her window. It's almost summer which means it's almost graduation time. She will recieve her diploma as soon as she finishes her 8-page essay on modern medicine. She wants to be a doctor so she could help others. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Hina jumped in her seat.

"Shimatta!" she exclaimed as she stood up and walked to her door.

"Hina open up! It's Kayko!"

Hina rushed to the door and came face-to-face with her high school friend.

"Hey!" she said, ushering her two guests.

"Hi. I came by with a favor. Yusuke and I are going out of town and we were wondering if you could take care of Taihen for us."

Hina looked down into Kayko's arms and saw her small son whose eyes and incoming hair was identical to his fathers. Looking back up at her friend, she smiled.

"Anytime! You two know how much I love Taihen."

"Oh, Thank you so much! Your roommate, who, might I mention we've never met, won't mind?"

"He shouldn't have a problem with it. And as for meeting him, not anytime soon. He is out of town now, too."

Kayko handed the three month old over to her friend and set his bag on the couch.

"We'll only be a week. If we are going to be later, i'll make sure to call. Yusuke is bringing up his portable crib right..."

"Itai!" someone yelled from in the hall.

The two women rushed over to the door to see Yusuke sucking on his thumb while leaning on the crib. He looked up and saw his wife and friend looking at him weird. He removed his finger from his mouth quickly, picked up the crib, and went into the apartment.

"What was that about?" Kayko asked.

"I hit the corner rather hard. Sorry." he responded, placing the portable crib on the floor. He faced his friend.

"Thanks for watching him. We didn't want to leave him in my mothers care. You know how she gets and Kayko's parents are taking a well earned vacation. We closed the Ramen shop for the week so you don't have to worry about that.(1) The number of our hotel is in Taihen's bag. At certain times we might not be reachable so leave a message." said Yusuke, placing his arm around Kayko's waist.

"Yes. Thank you Hina." Kayko repeated.

"I already said I don't mind. Now, you two get a move on. He's in good hands, you know that."

She escorted the two of them out the door and closed it with her foot. Hina walked over to her closet and, while balancing Taihen in one arm, opened it. She took out a stroller from the back, she made sure she always had it. Opening it, she sat and strapped him in it and set to work on fixing his crib.

**With Kayko and Yusuke**

They walked to the elevator hand in hand and entered it.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Taihen here?" questioned Kayko while looking up at her husband with worried eyes.

"It'll be fine, I told you that. Koenma is keeping an eye on her place and Hiei isn't going on the mission. Koenma assigned him to watch over our son. You don't have to worry, sou?"

"Hai, Yusuke-kun."

They got out of the elevator and exited the building. Walking down the sidewalk, they turned into an alley where a potal awaited them. They entered it and landed in King Koenma's office. (2) Youko Kurama (3), Shuichi, and Kazuma sat in a chairs in front of Koenma's desk while Hiei stood, leaning against the wall.

"Now that everyone is here, let me give you more details about why I asked you here. None of you are Reikai Tantei anymore, but I would rather you go on this simple mission. What I want you to do is go into the Makai and rescue a very important person."

A screen came down from the roof and flickered on. A man with mid-back length braided hair, a short beard, and grey eyes appered on the screen. A growl escaped Hiei's mouth.

"What happened?" he questioned Koenma, facing him.

"He was kidnapped by a powerful band of thieves in the Makai. He possesses a very powerful weapon called the Sora-bou, or Sky Staff. It is able to create potals and summmon almost anything. In the hand of the wrong person, they could do anything. He is being held in a castle west of the Forbidden forest in lower Makai. I need Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama to go save him. Kayko and Shuichi, I need your help here in Reikai. Botan has fallen ill and we don't know what it is. Yukina has been trying to help her but all she can do is bring down her fever. I was wondering if you two could search through the books in my library and find out what has happene to her."

"Of course, King Koenma." she said, nodding her head at him.

"And lastly, Hiei. I need you to stay behind and keep an eye on Taihen. As you know, there are demons out there that are trying to kill Yusuke and his family. The reason I want you to stay behind is because you are the strongest and I know you will protect him."

"Who is he staying with?" Hiei questioned.

"Hinagiku."

Hiei pushed himself off the wall and walks out the door.

"Are you ready?" Koenma asked his former Reikai Tantei.

They all stood up. Kayko gave Yusuke a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door with Shuichi.

"Let's go." Yusuke said, walking through the new potal, closely followed by Kurama and Kazuma.

* * *

Notes 

1.) Yusuke and Kayko open up a Ramen shop shortly after the last episode in the Three Kings saga. Their marriage and son is my own cretion.

2.) Koenma becomes king when he discovers that his father Enma created many of the missions the Reikai Tantei went on.

3.) During or after the Makai Tournament in the Three Kings saga, Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamono separate into two different bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later**

Hina sighed to herself. Kayko just called and said that her and Yusuke were on their way home. She's been having fun taking care of Taihen. Hiei's stopped by several times and actually went out with her and the baby today. They've been all over town and Hina has been spoiling the baby like there was no tomorrow. Taking a break, they stop by a tea cafe.

"That was Kayko. They're on their way home now. She said they'll be at the apartment in an hour." she said to Hiei while feeding Taihen his bottle.

Hiei watched her as she did so. Noticing his staring, she met his eyes.

"You want to try?" she questioned her silent friend.

"No. I wouldn't want to drop him." responded the arrogant fire youkai (unbeknownst to her, of course)

"It's alright. I'll show you." she said, scooting closer to him.

"Really. It's fine. I'm not one for children anyway."

"You mean to say if you ever find yourself a girlfriend and marry her, you won't have kids?"

"I don't know. I'm not planning on falling in love with any woman anytime soon."

"So you're saying that you won't love a woman. What are you, gay?"

"No! I just don't want a relationship."

"Why not? What? Are us woman not pretty, smart, or good enough for the likes of you?"

"I'm not saying that it's just..."

"...You don't want a relationship. I know. I know. But seriously Hiei...you need to get yourself a girl. You've never had a girlfriend. You need to find one. Maybe she'll be able to pull you out of that shell of yours." she responded harshly, turning her attention back to Taihen.

Hiei mouth hung agape as he stared at Hina in shock.

"Be quiet."

"And there you go again. You know your little I-hate-the-world-so-leave-me-alone attitude is really annoying." She placed Taihen into his stroller, put his bottle in it's bag, picked up the bag, and stood up. "Let's head back."

She started to head back towards her apartment but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Hina turned and faced Hiei.

"You aren't going anywhere alone."

He stood up and walked by her side.

**In Spirit World**

Yusuke, Kurama, Kazuma, and a strange man emerged from a potal. Koenma was pacing back and forth on his desk, muttering to himself while Yukina, Kayko, and Shuichi watched with sweatdrops.

"Yo! Koenma!"

"Gah!" excliamed the toddler king, falling backwards into his chair. "Don't do that Yusuke!"

"Sorry. Well, we completed your mission."

Koenma stood up with an anime vein and glared at his former Reikai Tantei but adverted his gaze to the old man.

"Aishati Sakuso, it is a plesure to see you again...and in one piece." He turned into his teenage form and approched the man. "I hope they were nice to you."

"Yes they were, Koenma-sama." He clasped Koenma's extended hand. "It is good to see you again as well."

"I hate to break up this reunion, Koenma, sir, but there is something you need to know." said Kayko, rising from her seat.

"What is it?" he questioned, facing her.

"It's about Botan, sir. Shuichi and I researched as much as we could. We went through book after book. There was nothing on the illness that Botan has."

"What exactly happened to her?" Shuichi inquired.

Koenma cleared his throat.

"Well she went to a witches' shop in the Makai early morning last Friday, the day that I asked you all to come. She had to get some herbs for Genkai. Well as she was leaving, someone wearing a cloak and hood ran up to her and stabbed her with a large needle. The needle is in my desk drawer if you wish to see it."

"May I?" Kurama requested, stepping forward.

Koenma walked behind his desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a piece of cloth. Unraveling it, he showed the 6 inch black needle to the kitsune.

"It looks like a plant but not any that I know." the demi-god told him.

"Same here. I'll have to look this up."

"You do that. As for the rest of you, I believe a rest is in order. I might be calling you all again."

Yusuke, Kayko, Shuichi, and Kazuma nodded and, one-by-one, went into a portal that appered.

**In the Ningenkai**

"Hiei! Stop looking at him like he's a bug! You're going to make him cry!"

Taihen's loud whining echoed throughout the room and out the window.

"Shut that baby up!"

"Well, excuse me. If you wouldn't have stared at him the way you were, he wouldn't be crying right now!"

Hiei walked over to Hina and got in her face.

"You are suppose to be taking care of him. Make him SHUT UP!"

The baby's screaming only got louder.

"You're scaring him." She picked him up and went back over to Hiei. "I'm going to teach you to be nice."

"Huh?"

He was silenced when Hina kicked him in the chest and he fell backwards onto the couch. She grabbed the baby's bottle and sat in Hiei's lap.

"Onna, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you won't get up. I know you won't push me off cause I have the baby. Now here."

She placed Taihen into his arms and adjusted the baby the right way.

"This is how you hold the baby. You use your left arm to cradle him and the right arm to feed." She handed the stubborn youkai the bottle. "Like this."

In no time flat, Taihen was quietly drinking the bottle that Hiei was feeding him. Hina, still sitting on his lap, smiled.

"See? You got the hang of it. Who knows? Maybe you will be a good father."

He smirked at her and, in the blink of the eye, she sat on the floor.

"Hiei! What was that for?"

"Payback."

A knock interupted their little feud and Hina went to answer it. Kayko and Yusuke stood waiting, inpatiently.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Hina." said Yusuke. "Where's Taihen?"

"Oh, with Hiei."

"Excuse me?" responded Kayko, tilting her head to the side.

Hina stepped out of the way and, sure enough, there was Hiei sitting on the couch feeding Taihen.

"Told ya. Come on in."

The couple entered the small apartment.

"We can't stay for too long. Thanks again for taking care of him."

"No problem. We had loads of fun and I, well, kinda spoiled him. I just couldn't help. He's so cute."

Kayko chuckled. "It's fine."

Yusuke gathered up his son's things and headed for the door.

"Hold it Yusuke." said Hiei, standing up. He handed Taihen to Hina. "I need to have a word with you."

The two men picked up the things and headed downstairs.

Hina turned to her friend.

"Here's your son."

"Hey baby." Kayko cooed to her child. He squealed with happiness.

"Feel free to bring him around anytime." said Hina, escorting her friend to the door.

"I can tell he loves it here. Thanks."

Hina hugged her friend.

"No problem."

"I'll call later alright. What do you say to a mall day next weekend?"

"I will think about it. See ya."

"Bye."

Hina closed the door and walked over to the window. She could see Yusuke loading stuff into his car and Hiei standing by. They seemed to be talking about something very important.

_'Probably why they were gone so long.' _she thought to herself.

Shrugging, she went to her bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

I might not be able to update until December 2nd. Hope you enjoyed the humorous chapter! - 


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's kinda short but I promise a chapter, maybe two, by Sunday. I also promise that it will be a shocker!

* * *

Last time I closed my eyes, I was in a tree. As I open them again, I find myself in an unknown place. Looking around, I see i'm in a field of flowers. It's like a vast ocean of colors. I walk around, seemingly looking for something, but what, I don't know. It feels like i've been walking in circles for hours yet my feet never strayed from their straight path. The field seems to never end. At last it comes to the edge and a forest lays on it's border. Entering it, the world becomes dark. I look behind me but the sea of flowers was no longer there. Shaking my head, I continue forward. The fauna around seems to lean in towards me as if seeing if I'm worthy of being on their land. I hear a soft melody in the distance and follow it. That voice is that of a woman. I come across a small spring and a person is there. Fox ears twitch on a head of white-grey hair. The song stops as the woman turns towards me. I cannot see her face for she wears a mask. I stare into her amethyst eyes…so familiar, yet not at the same time. _

Hiei sat up quickly from his perch. Looking from side to side, he saw he was in the tree he fell asleep in. He shook his head.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" he thought out loud.

"Hey Hiei?"

He glared as Yusuke and Kazuma appeared under the tree.

"Shorty! Koenma wants to see us so get your ass down here!" the orange haired one exclaimed.

Hiei jumps down and lands gracefully in front of them. He places a hand on his katana's hilt and looked up at Kazuma.

"I am not short! Don't make me slice you into pieces!"

The tall one paled and nodded vigorously. Smirking at his fear, the silent shadow followed Yusuke towards the portal to the Reikai, closely followed by the idiot.

**In Reikai**

They emerged from the portal and were greeted by the toddler king.

"Good evening. I have another mission for you, a rescue mission. A group of bounty hunters have captured someone."

"Who?" Kurama asked as he walked in with Shuichi.

"A woman by the name of Tenshi Shiro. She is a vital part of Reikai and must be saved."

"WHere is she?" asked Yusuke, his intrest perking.

"In the Ningenkai. She was abducted, just like Sakuso."

"Well give us the location and we'll save her." exclaimed Kazuma, jumping from his seat.

"Idiot. We don't even know what she looks like." said Hiei, chucking at paper weight on Koenma's desk at his head.

"Hey!"

"Let me just say you can't miss her. How many angels do you know?" Koenma asked, smirking.

"That's impossible. They don't exist." said Kurama, eyeing him.

"Well you aren't suppose to exist either." Shuichi countered.

"Well she's real. You should get a move on. This portal," Koenma waved his hand and a swirling blue vortex appered. "leads just outside the warehouse she is in. Be careful. The demons who captured her are very dangerous."

"Nothing we can't handle." Yusuke responded giving a thumbs up.

They, excluding Shuichi and Koenma, stood up and entered the portal. The demi-god sighed.

"This mission feels foreboding."

"What do you mean Koenma?"

"I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen but to who, I don't know."

**Ningenkai**

There were hundreds of demons within the warehouse. As soon as the Reikai Tantei arrived, they were fighting. The hunters were strong, lower-A class, but the detectives were stronger. They battled their way in and up a few floors. Many injuries were obtained but they pushed forward. All the demons were killed except for the leader, Nagashita. He matched them all in power yet they fought hard and fast.

Kazuma went in serch of Shiro as his friends fought. She was in a room, her arms, legs, and chains chained. Her chest rose and fell heavily for a few ribs were broken. Using his spirit sword, he cut her chains and, ever so carefully, carried her through a portal.

The others were getting tired and sloppy yet they were dragging Nagashita down with them. Yusuke and Kurama were knocked down and Hiei leapt at his opponent. Katanas met in a flurry of sparks. They battled back and forth until Nagashita got the upper hand. He smacked Hiei's katana away from him and jammed him in the side with the same needle that Botan was stabbed with. He grunted in pain and kicked him away. His vision went in and out of focus as he fell to the ground and darkness consumed his eyes. The leader began to laugh manicly but started to cough up blood. He looked down and saw a bamboo staff piercing through his chest. He hadn't even felt it. The owner withdrew it and, smirking one last time, Nagashita fell dead. Kurama removed his energy form the piece of bamboo and it turned back into a stick. He walked over to Hiei, picked him up and headed into the portal that appered, closely followed by Yusuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Hina sat on her windowsill, staring down at the street. The people looked like ants from her high perch. She recognized three familiar "ants", on hed, one black, and one orange, entering her apartment building. It was Shuichi, Yusuke, and Kazuma coming to see her. She got up from her seat and tided up her pad a bit. A knock was heard two minutes later and she answered the door. Her friends stood there and they looked worried.

"Hey guys." She looked behind them. "Where's Hiei?"

They bowed their heads and entered her apartment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, panicing. "Where is Hiei?"

"He got hurt." Yusuke said sadly.

"What? How?" She gazed over at Shuichi.

He met her gaze but couldn't hold it for long.

"Shuichi...what happened?"

"Ummm...there was an accident."

She lunged at him and slammed him against the wall.

"No wonder you guys were gone for a while. It was a simple rescue mission. How did he get hurt?" she whispered into his ear.

"Could you let go?"

"Opps...sorry." she released him and started pacing. "I sware, if he dies or doesn't improve from whatever happened to him, I will personally ring that toddlers neck."

"W...wait? You know about R..R...Reikai?" stuttered Kazuma.

"Yes and I have for quite a while. I know you all are former Reikai Tantei. Now explain what happened." She demanded, sitting on her couch.

"He was stabbed with a needle." stated Shuichi, puuling out a cloth. "This isn't the one Hiei was stabbed with. This is the one Botan was." She took it from him.

"Botan too?"

As she unraveled it, Yusuke's communicator went off. It was Koenma and he wanted all of them to come to Reikai. As he closed his communicator, Hina gasped.

"Oh no."

"What is it?" Kazuma asked.

"We have to get to Reikai now."

Shuichi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, calmly.

"When was he stabbed?"

"An hour ago." responed Yusuke.

"His power level?"

"10 or so."

She sighed.

"This needle comes from the Bodonam plant on the Washiki cliff in the northern region of Litadana in Makai. In side of it is a poison, a lethal poison. If it gets into the blood stream of a demon at full power, it will kill them in 5 hours. Since Hiei was at low power, he has...47 hours. Botan is human, but not at the same time. When was she stabbed?"

"About 3 weeks ago." Shuichi recalled.

"She has another week. See, the poison is only dangerous to full demons and apparitions. If it is injected into another being, it can kill them but it would take a month or two. The reason a demon is so suceptable is because the poison's chemical make up fits well into a demons chromosomes. Now, we need to get to Reikai quickly, before it's too late."

She turned around and a portal appered. Koenma, in his toddler form, emerged from it.

"Hello Hina."

"Koenma-sama."

"Let's go to the infirmary so you could examine them."

She nodded and, grabbing a large duffle bag out of her room, followed Koenma through the vortex.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this shocking chapter! Stay tuned for another great chapter!

-UtsukushiiCho


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stood in the infirmary, consumed in sadness for their friends. Hina was inside a room examining the unconscious Hiei and Botan. Her brow was moist with sweat as she switched over to looking at Hiei. His skin was pale and his body cold. Instead of getting a fever like Botan, his body temperature drops which is very dangerous for a fire youkai. He has cuts on his body and she set to work on cleaning and wrapping them. He twisted in pain and his eyes shot open. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her close to him. Crimson orbs met cerulean ones.

"Hi...Hina?" he whispered, horsely.

"Hey Hiei." she laced her fingers in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." he responded, smirking. "So, do the others know about you?"

"Kind of. I didn't tell them everything cause there wasn't time. I wanted you to be awake when I told them."

"What didn't you tell them?" he grunted as she tightly tied a cloth around a wound on his head.

"Sorry. I think you can guess what I didn't tell them."

"Ah yes."

She stroked his cheek and smiled.

"This might hurt a little."

"It's alright Hina-chan."

She let go of his hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Looking at his side, she saw the needle embedded in the skin. Luckily, it didn't pierce any major organs. She took out a pair of tweezers and slowly pulled it out. Hiei hissed in pain and blacked out once more. She withdrew it quickly and applied pressure to the wound. Wrapping a cloth around Hiei's bare stomach, she made sure that it would stop bleeding. Hina walked over to the sink, set the needle in a glass dish, and washed her hands. Gazing at the needle, she could tell it was from the Bodanam plant. She steeped outside the room and the gang rushed over to her.

"How are they?" asked Kayko, holding Taihen close.

"They're sleeping. Unfortunetly, I have some bad news."

They all hushed, silently urging her to continue.

"The poison is indeed in both their systems. Normally, I would have injected a serum to kill it...but there isn't one. I've done reserch on this palnt. I'll have to go back over my notes. There must be something I missed. I promise to all of you, I will save them. I won't let my friends die."

She went back into the room and grabbed her bag. The gang watched through the window as she went over to Hiei's bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and sat in the chair next to him. She pulled out a book and delved into her reserch. One by one, they filed out of the waiting room. Kurama stayed behind and went into the room. He stood before Hina.

"I want to help." he said, meeting Hina's eyes.

She smiled at him and stood up.

"I promise to you that everything will be alright."

She handed him a book.

"Lets get started."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've got it!" Hina exclaimed, leaping out of her seat, scaring her kitsune friend.

They have been looking for anything that could help for the past 20 hours. Neither of them rested, despite the others protests.

"Got what?" asked Yukina as she brought in tea for her friends.

"I know how to cure them."

"How?" inquired Kurama, closing his book.

"Lets get the others first."

"Ohh...they're right outside the room." said the koormie, waving her hand at the others.

The group filed in and looked at Hina, silently telling her to say what she wanted to say.

"Well, I think I have found a cure. Inside the needle is the poison and it secretes out the points. Going back over my notes, I found that there is a second liquid with in it. What it does is keep the poison 'in check' cause they are of equal amounts. I believe if I can extract it and inject it into Hiei and Botan, it will fight off the poison. It won't do andthing more than reverse their symptoms, restore them to full health, and make them immune to it."

"That's great!"  
"Yeah. Lets get to it!"

"I'm so happy!"

"Hold on one minute." Hina said, rasing her voice. "First I have to get the plant and they only grow in the northern region of Litadana. It's an arctic wasteland. Are any of you brave enough to go to a place where the high temperature is -175F?"

"What?" excliamed Yusuke and Kazuma.

"The plant can only survive in temperatures below -150F. The needle, however, can stay fresh in any temperature which explains why it makes such a great assult weapon. Now, Koenma, i'll need a portal to the Washiki cliff in Litadana."

"Done. Who are you going to take with you?"

"No one. I'm going alone. Tha plant must be handled with extreme care. I wouldn't want the others to get hurt."

"That's understandable. You should go get warmer clothes and any supplies you might need." Koenma said, waving his hand towards the end of the hall.

"Yes sir." she responded, smiling and saluting.

Turning on her heel, she left the room, headed down several hall until she came to a line of doors. Each had their own nameplate. Going to the last one, she entered the room and changed as fast as she could. Finishing up, she grabbed two old leather bags, one was filled with gardning supplies and the other with rock climibing supplies. She ran back to the Infirmary. A potal was waiting for her and she ran straight into it, throwing a thanks at the toddler king.

Emerging on the other side, she was hit by a burst of unbelieveably frigid air. Ignoring her body's urge to seek warmth, she walks out onto the cliff and towards a large boulder. She placed her rock climbing bag next to it and took out a rope, wrapping it tightly around the rock. Putting a harness on, she secured herself to the rope, tighten the bag on her back, and began propelling down the cliff face.

The Bodanam plant only grows on the face this cliff. After going down 50 feet, she finds what she was looking for. A shelf of flowers occupied the area. They had reddish-purple petals that were 6 inches long and were 5 to a single green stem. Ten 6-inch long needles protruded from the black pollen center.

Hina attached herself to the cliff and put on thick, leather gloves. The stem of the Bodanam has poisonous thorns and, if touched, is just as deadly as the needles. She gently pulls it from it's nestled home and placed it into a separate bag. She continued until 15 of the flowers occupied the sack. Tying it to her belt, she unhooked from the cliff and beagn climbing back up. Hurrying, she reached the top, unraveled the rope, returned it to it's place, and ran back through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

_A little girl, no more then 5 years old, sat on a park swing eating an ice cream cone. Her mom sat on a bench reading a book, checking on her daughter whenever she finished a paragraph. The wind played with the girl's hair and blew sakuras all over the fine, park sand. She observed the space around her. Nobody was in the park and the sun was setting. She heard a voice behind her. Three tall figures emerged from the bushes, long swords reflecting the setting light. She gasped and dropped her ice cream cone._

_"Mommy!" _

_Her mother looked up and saw the hideous demons advancing on her daughter. She rushed over and blocked her daughter from a blow that came from the leader's sword. Blood rippled down her chest as she fell to the ground._

_"Mommy...don't die. Please don't leave me like daddy left us."_

_The little girl looked up and saw the demon raise his sword once more. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She cracked open an eye and saw a black figure standing over the now dead demons. She began crying. The shadowed figure turned and walked towards her, his crimson eyes burning._

_"Hi...Hiei? They killed my mommy and now I don't have anyone."_

_"Hush. It's alright." he knelt next to her. "Remember, you still have me."_

_"Where will I go?"_

_"I'll take you to the Reikai portal."_

_"What about you?" she clung to him._

_"I must return to Makai but remember, I will always be with you...Hina."_

Hiei's eyes shot open and he sat up. He was lying in a bed, shirt off and his torso wrapped. Looking to his left, he found Hina sound asleep, resting her head on the edge of his bed. He brushed away her blonde bangs and she began to stir. Sleepy blue eyes fluttered open and met his gaze.

"Hiei!"

She jumped up and threw her arm around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"Kami (1), I thought I lost you. If I didn't find a cure, I would have. I don't know what I would do if I did. Let's not think on that. How are you?"

"Can't...breath."

She released him and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm fine. Don't get yourself worked up."

"I was worried about you. Botan's already up and walking around. I didn't know when you'd come to."

"How long have I been out?"

"Let's see, starting from when you last passed out which was when I was wrapping your wounds, i'd say...4 days, give or take an hour."

"Where are the others?"

"Just outside the door. Would you like me to get them?"

"Not yet. I need to talk to you."

She sat next to him.

"What is it?"

"I had a dream about when your mother died. It was random and..."

"Oh...don't worry. Your Jagan must have been wondering again cause that's what I was dreaming."

"I see. You can get the others if you want."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do that again. You scared me."

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder then went to get the others. Hiei threw the sheet that covered him off and pulled his legs up so he sat indian-style. Everyone(2) filed into the room.

"Glad to see you awake." Yusuke said, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"I'm glad thati'm alive." he muttered, audible to everyone.

"Is it me or is he not himself?" Kazuma whispered into Shuichi's ear.

He shrugged and faced Hina.

"Well, I guess I have a lot of explaning to do. Prepare yourselves."

They took seats, the gang in chairs and Hina next to Hiei. She layed back, rested her head in his lap, and began.

* * *

Notes:

1.) Kami is Japanese for god

2.) Everyone as in- Yusuke, Kayko, Kazuma, Yukina, Shuichi, Kurama, Botan, and Koenma.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 9- Hina's past.

- UtsukushiiCho


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll start from the beginning, my parents. My mother was a priestess who was born in Ningenkai and raised in Reikai. That's where she met my father. He was a Reikai Tantei and one of the best. They fell in love and eventually got married. They moved to Ningenkai and, quite soon, had me. My parents asked Koenma to be my guardian because, with their line of work, anything can happen. I traveled to Reikai a lot and became friends with everyone."

"You were such a curious little girl." Botan giggled. "You use to love flying around on my oar."

"Yes, and she had an obsession with my chair, always spinning in it." Koenma said smiling.

"I remember. Well, getting back to my story. When I was 3, my mother took me to Makai because a village needed her help. I had fun playing with the demon children. Even though I wasn't one of them, they accepted me. Well, one day, I got lost in the forest and couldn't find my way out. I stummbled upon a human slave caravan and was captured. The villagers serched for me and soon Reikai was called in. About a week after my capture, I was rescued."

"So they found you?" asked Kayko, clutching Yusuke's arm.

Hina sat up.

"Nope. Someone else found me first. The leader of the caravan was beating me for I stole food for an old lady. I was bleeding rather profusely and couldn't keep my eyes open. As the leader brought the whip down, a black blur passed in between us and his head rolled off his shoulders. All the other 'ringleaders' were killed as well. Just before I passed out, I saw the person who saved the caravan and myself. When I came to an hour later, my wounds were wrapped and I was covered by a cloak. A small fire was lit yet it gave off a purple glow instead of an orange. There wasn't anyone around. I was hungry and my stomach growled to prove it. Being rather tired, I wasn't able to go get food. I heard a twig snap behind me and whipped around to see who was there. Boy, was that painful. A man stood there with a rabbit in hand and a knife in the other. I looked up at him terrified. The blade he held in his hand reflected the light of the dark fire. He sat across from me, on the other side of the fire, and began skinning the rabbit. I watched him but soon he got annoyed.

'Will you stop staring at me already?' he exclamed, glaring daggers at me.

I whipped around and stared out at the forest.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

He stuck the skinned rabbit with a shapened stick and placed it over the fire to cook. It was so quiet that the sounds that could be heard were those of the crikets. I finally summoned up the courage to talk to the strange man.

'Where are the others who were in the caravan?'

He looked up at me but didn't answer. Removing the hare from the flame, he used his blade to slice it into strips. He set some on a leaf and gave them to me. I salvated down my chin. The food smelt good and I was starving. I scarfed it down as he watched amused. I grinned meakly at him.

'I am terribly sorry. I'm just very hungry.'

He looked me in the eyes but couldn't hold his gaze for long.

'Get some sleep.' he muttered while standing and walking to a tree.

I smiled at him one last time before curling into a ball and falling asleep. He took me back to the village the next morning. As he left, I ran up to him and hugged his leg.

'Thank you.'

During the next year, I visted him at the forest's waterfall and we talked into the late hours...well...I talked. He was always quite quiet but I knew he didn't mind me babbling on and on. He actually found ammusement in it. Soon after, I had to return to Ningenkai, but I promised him that I would nevr forget him. As I walked away, he whispered in my mind...

'Farewell Hina-chan...until another time.'"

"Wow. He sounds so nice. Who is he?" asked Yukina.

"He's my roommate."

"Reallly?" questioned Kazuma.

"Yep. Continueing, 4 months after I returned to Ningenkai, my father was murdered by his partner."

"Who was that?"Yusuke wondered outloud.

"Shinobu Sensui."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"May I finish?" Hina asked.

They all hushed.

"Thank you. When I turned 5, about 8 months after my fathers death, my mother gave her life protecting me. The person who rescued me showed up, just in time to save me again. He took me to a Reikai portal. That was the last time I saw him until I was 14. I went to college at that age, very adavnced. He was forced to stay in Ningenkai. Koenma found out that I knew himand made him stay with me, though he left quite a bit. When I turned 17, he was allowed to return to Makai. He would go there for 8 months, stay with me for one, and so on. I got use to it over time."

"I want to meet him now Hina." Kayko demanded, standing up and handing Taihen to Yusuke.

"Alright." she scooted over a bi. "Here he is." she signaled to Hiei.

"Shrimp is your savior? He has a heart?" exclaimed Kazuma.

"This is rather shocking." Yukina whispered.

"It's about time everyone knows." Shuichi, Botan, and Koenma said in unison.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves, Hina and Hiei snuck out of the room. No one noticed.

"I expect them to keep going on for another 10 minutes." Hina stated, putting her hands into her pockets. "Hey Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Of course." he responds smirking.

"Shuichi is making sure everyone stays away while you and I...but most likely only me...get the apartment ready."

"Alright. What's the plan?"

She smiles at him. They walk out of the building and to the Ningenkai portal. The gang is still talking amongst themselves, completly oblivious.

Kazuma looked around.

"Hey! Where'd Hiei and Hina go?"

* * *

Cerulean eyes flutterd open and looked about the room. Little sunlight came in through the sheer curtains. The clock on the desk read 7:57 am. Hina rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower, she let the hot water cascade down her body. Outside the room, Hiei emerged from his sleeping quarters and placed a note on the counter for his roomie. He sighed to himself. 'Sorry Hina, but I might not be able to come tonight.' He left the apartment. Hina emerged from her shower, dried off, slid on a robe, and went to the kitchen. She found Hiei's note and read it.

_'Hina, I went to Makai and I don't think i'll be able to make it tonight. Some things have come up and, for your safety, I left. Happy Birthday. Hiei.'_

She heaved a great sigh and began cooking herself some breakfast, making sure to tear the note into tiny pieces and discard it out the kitchen window. Someone knocked on the door and she went to go answer it. Shuichi stood in the doorway with a present underarm.

"I know that I am very early but I have come to help."

She smiled at him.

"Well, it's going to be just the two of us. Hiei went to Makai...again."

"I know. He told me was going to."

"Oh. Well come in. I'm just now making breakfast."

Over the next 7 hours, Shichi and Hina decorated the apartment, made food, and cleaned up. Hiei didn't show up at all.

* * *

Hina sat in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup. It all matched her outfit.(1) 

"Finished." She announced after dusting glitter on her cheeks.

"My turn!" Botan sang while taking the seat Hina previously occupied.

"Hurry up. We don't want to be late." Kayko exclaimed, walking into Hina's bedroom.

Hina chuckled to herself and left the room. Yusuke and Kazuma were playing video games while Shuichi, Kurama, and a new girl sat watching. The girl turned around and saw Hina. A smile sperad across her face.

"Hina-chan!" she yelled, running and throwing her arms around Hina.

"Shiro-san? What are you doing here?"

"The Reikai Tantei saved me."

"When?"

"About 5 1/2 days ago."

Shiro let go but held onto her arms.

"It's been a while."

"Yes it has."

"You two must be happy to see eachother again." said Kurama standing up.

"Very." The two girls said in unison. They broke into a fit of giggles.

"Can we go already?" whined Kazuma.

"We're ready." Botan said, emerging with Kayko and Yukina from Hina's bedroom.

"Alright. Come on guys." Hina shouted walking to the door.

She opened it and came face to face with Hiei. His crimson eyes glittered with an unknown emotion as he looked Hina up and down.

"Hiei-kun? Where have you been?"

He didn't answer her but continued to gaze over her body, licking his dry lips.

"Let's get going."

She pushed Hiei down the hall while the others followed behind, and he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Notes-

1. Hina's outfit- Strapless hot pink and black stripped glitter top (mind you she is a c-cup), upper-thigh length tight black skirt, black heels that lace up to the knees, and a sleek, tight black trench coat.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Two chapters in one day. Now to start on Chapter 11. I'm so happy. I can work on my stories more because I got a laptop for Christmas.

**ENJOY! READ AD REVIEW!  
**

* * *

The beat of the music drummed against their bodies as they entered Club Aurora. People danced to the music and let the rhythm consume them. Hina gazed around and smirked. This was where she first met Yusuke and Kazuma 2 1/2 year ago. How fast time flies by. The gang made theri way to the table and ordered drinks. Hiei still kept his gaze on Hina. She noticed and shuffled uncomfortably. A man came up behind her and asked her to dance. Just to get away from Hiei's eyes she agreed. She noticed his large, deep hazel eyes and shoulder length black. They walked out on to the dance floor and moved to the music. Everyone watched them, especially Hiei. 

"It's about time." exclaimed Botan.

"What?" Kayko questioned.

"She's never had a boyfriend! Not once in her whole life."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hiei watched the man with burning rage. He stiffened as he moved closer to his girl...err Hina.

**With Hina**

He moved closer to her.

"So...what's your name?" he asked.

"Hina." she replied, nonchalantly.

"You, my beautiful butterfly, may call me Z." he played with a strand of her hair.

_'Kami-sama...I was more comfortable with Hiei staring at me then dancing with him.'_

"It was nice dancing with you but I must be returning to my friends."

She began walking away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"Don't go yet. The fun hasn't even begun."

"Let me go."

"Why? You're not having any fun on your birthday."

She gasped as she remembered who her was.

"Zyjion? No. You can't be alive." She tried pulling away but he dughis now long nails into her arms.

"I was, but the curse hold me tight. You will not escape me...ever."

He looked into her eyes and let go, walking into the crowd. She held her arms and blood seaped inbetween her fingers. Turning, she ran out of the club.

"What was that about?" questioned Yusuke.

I dn't know." Shuichi said.

He looked over at Hiei only to find him missing.

Hina ran down the street, clutching her wounds. She stopped at and alleyway, leaned against a wall, and slid down.

'He died...years ago. How is this possible? The way he was killed...but then again...that damned curse. Damn Meikai gods.'

"There you are."

Hina looked up, wide-eyed, but released her held breath when she saw it was only Hiei. She met his eyes and saw that they still had that glitter to them. He walked over to her, picked her up, and ran back to their apartment. Entering through her open balcony door, he set her down but didn't let go.

"Hiei? What's wrong?"

He growled and slammed her against the wall.

"Hiei?"

He shut her up by slamming his lips against hers, thrusting his tounge into her mouth. She struggled against his firm grip but soon caved in and kissed him back. He took that moment to rip off her shirt. A gasped escaped her lips.

"Hiei? What is it?"

He smirked at her.

"Mine."

He bared his fangs and dug them into her neck. She moaned in pleasure and pain. He slid his hands down her sides and began undoing her skirt as she tugged at his shirt. It slid up and over her head and her skirt fell to the floor. He picked her up and placed her on her bed, immediatly strattling her. She undid his pants and he kicked them off. Hiei teased her by kissing from her lips down to her panty line. His hand slid up her leg and pulled off her underware, his other hand taking off her bra. He removedhis own boxers and layed down on top of her. She gazed up at him.

"Hiei? Why all of a sudden?"

His eyes glittered again and she knew right away.

_'Uh-oh. Hiei's in youkai heat.'_

He slammed into her and she let out a loud moan. They conitinued until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Hina lifted her head off of her pillow as she heard knocking on the door. She looked around and didn't find Hiei in bed with her but she found a note on her night stand. It simply said 'Makai'. She sighed and crawled out of bed, throwing a silk robe over her naked body. Walking to the front door, she opened it and was bombarded by Shiro, Botan, and Kayko. 

"You're alright." they squealed.

"Yes I am, but if you want me to stay alive, let me breathe.

"Sorry." muttered Botan, letting go.

"May I please go back to sleep now that you all know that i'm alive?"

"Of course." Shiro said, grabbing ahold of Botan and Kayko's wrists. "See ya." She pulled them down the hall, much to their protests.

Hina closed the door and took a deep breath, walking back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Three months have passed by since the incident between Hina and Hiei. He has yet to return from Makai and Hina is starting to worry about him. One day, while the others are on a mission, Koenma stops by Hina's apartment.

"Koenma, what is it?"

He walks over to her and throws her against the wall.

I will have my revenge."

She stands up but is slammed against the wall again, his hands around her throat.

"K...Koenma, sir?"

"Stupid girl."

Koenma changes to Zyjion.

"What do you want?"

"The truth will be known and I will have my revenge. Nobody can stop me."

"They will find me Zy. They will."

"Not if I use Spirit Energy restaints."

"So. They will figure it out, I know?"

He began to laugh manicily.

"You're foolish."

Tightening his hold on her throat, he lifted her off the ground and chucked her across the room. She went through a wall and landed in her room. Hina stood up, holding her stomach, and grabbed a hidden bo staff behind her bookcase. Zyjion walked in through the hole and was hit backwards by her staff.

"Why is this familiar?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up."

She went at him again and tried to strike him down but he kept dodging. Grabbing the staff, he pulled her to him. She couldn't break the hold he had on her. He held her neck tightly and brought the hilt on his sword down onto the back of her head, knocking her out

"Finally mine."

Zyjion pulled out a note addressed to the Reikai Tantei and left the apartment, Hina in his arms.

* * *

Yukina walked down the hall to visit Hina. Upon arriving, she found the door to her apartment wide open. Rushing in, she saw the large hole in the wall. 

"Hina! Hina!"

She ran into the room and found the note.

_-Reikai Tantei_

_I'm sure you have noticed that Wutanai Hinagiku is missing. I have her with me. Due to her mother and fathers involvement in affairs that have nothing to do with them, they have signed their daughters death will. Do not come looking for her. If you attempt, her blood will be spilt and the guilt of her death being your fault will linger within your pathetic souls. _

_Ta-ta detectives._

_-Takaii Zyjion_

"Oh no." Yukina gasped.

She ran out of the room and, just as she was about to walk out the door, a portal appered in the center of the living room. Koenma emerged from it.

"Yukina, come with me." His voice dripped of a chilling coldness.

She backed up, dropping the note. 'Koenma' ran at her, knocked her out and chuckled to himself.

"This will be interesting."

He walked back though the portal. As it disappered, Yusuke, Kazuma, Shuichi, and Kurama entered the apartment. They found the note. Kurama read it outloud.

"Who the hell is this Zyjion guy?" Kazuma asked.

"He was a very famous assasin 25 years ago." Kurama said.

"Lets go to Koenma." Yusuke demanded, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Koenma's office was a mad house. Papers, files, and objects were all over the place. The toddler king sat behind his desk, Botan behind him, patting the back of his head with a washcloth. (1) 

"Koenma, what the hell is going on? We found Hina's apartment destroyed and a note saying that she's been kidnapped." yelled Yusuke.

"It appears that Takaii Zyjion, ex-assasin has returned to get his revenge. He died 25 years ago while battling with Hina's parents and former bounty hunter Sukuii Youko Sakura. He had a curse laided on him so he was reborn 2 years later in the body of a hanyou baby."

"Was Sakura reborn?"

"We don't know."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" came from outside the door.

They slammed opened and a very pissed off Hiei walked in. He ran right up to the toddler king.

"Yukina's been kidnapped." he growled.

"And so has Hina...probably by Zyjion too."

The fire youkai glared at him.

"It is probably best if all of you try to find Hina. I understand that the note said not to, but you are the best we have and are her only hope."

He waved his hand and a portal appeared.

"Best of luck."

The Reikai Tantei (Minus Shuichi) walked into the portal that lead to Zyjion's castle in Maikai.

* * *

A vast castle sat in a forest clearing and guards stood on the border, keeping a close eye on it. The detectives snuck up behind each guard and knocked them out. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma emerged from the brush and advanced towards the castle. Entering the suspiciously open front gate, they found themselves in a long hall. Walking forward, they heard the sound of lots of brickes being laided so, turning around, they found the front door being sealed shut by magical bricks. They were now locked in. Continuing on, they came upon a throne room and standing before them was none other then the bastard Zyjion. 

"Welcome detectiives. I knew you would show up."

"Where are Hina and Yukina?" yelled Yusuke, dropping to a defensive fighting position.

"Right here of course."

He signaled towards the wall to his right where two guards were holding chains that connected to chokers on the two girls. Both were wearing rather revealing outfits. (2) Yukina looked up and met each of the boys eyes. Teargems fell down her face as she smiled at the. Hina grunted and rolled over. Bloody cuts adorned her body.

"Release them now." Hiei demanded, drawing his katana.

"Aww...does the Jaganshi have feelings for a particular human?" Zyjion asked, smirking at Hina who rolled her eyes at him.

"Never."

Hina looked up at him and he met her gaze.

_'Kick his ass Hiei!'_ she said to him telepathicly.

He nodded at her and lauched at Zyjion, followed closely by the others. All 5 of them were locked in an all-out brutal bout. Hina stood up slowly and knocked out the guards that held her and Yukina with a rock. She pulled the Koormie over to the wall and sat her down.

"Stay here Yukina."

She walked over to where they were battling and leaned against a pillar. Zyjion blocked and returned hits, but was wathing Hina out of the corner of his eye. He disappeared from view.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kazuma, looking around the room.

They heard a grut from behind them and turned to find Zyjion holding a sword that was embedded into Hina's stomach. Yukina gasped and ran over to her friend but was thrown backwards, luckily caught by Kazuma. Hina placed her hands on the blade and pulled it out, Zyjion grinning maliciously at her. Her eyes met with her friends as she collapsed to the floor, no more breaths escaping her body. Zy walked to his throne with his bloody sword in hand, the eyes of the detectives and Yukina following him. They bowed their heads in sadness.

"It's our fault." Yusuke muttered.

"Let's avange her." Kurama said in a cold voice.

They made ready to fight again but stopped when a massive wave of spiritual energy whipped past them and struck Zyjion in the back. He screamed and fell to his knees in pain.

"How?" he muttered as he fell foward.

Coughing up blood, he took his last breath and his body ceased all movement.

The Reikai Tantei turned to find Hina on one knee with her right arm extended. A pool of blood formed on the ground below her. She smiled at her friends one last time.

"Gomen...nasai." she whispered.

She closed her eyes and collapsed. A permanent sleep consumed her. They all ran over to her, but a large portal formed under them and they all fell in. They landed in a heap on Koenma's office floor.

"She saved us by giving her life." Kurama muttered.

Tears escaped Yukina's eyes and Kazuma placed a comforting arm around her. Koenma walked over to them.

"Can you bring her back?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Her soul and body have completely disappeared."

Sadness surrounded everyone in the room as they thought of their departed friend, Wutanai Hinagiku.

* * *

Notes: 

1. Zyjion managed to attack Koenma in order to find out where Hina was.

2. Think the gold outfit the Princess Leia was forced to wear in Star Wars episode VI-The Return of the Jedi


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Another chapter up. It isn't as long as the previous chapter but, despite it's size, lots of impotant events take place. I'm already working on chapter 13, it's very humorous, but i'm kind of let down. Lots of people are reading this story, but I don't have many reviews. All the ones that the story has gotten have inspired me, which explains why I realeased 3 chapters in one day! Please review. They motivate me to write more. Well, ENJOY!

BTW: The italics is a poem I wrote is suppose to be from Hiei's POV.

* * *

_Lost in a spiral_

_Walking around in circles_

_Stuck on an island_

_The other side a walk away_

_Trapped in my own mind_

_No escape from my nightmares_

_Frozen in the mirror_

_Forced to see my past_

_Leaking at the seams_

_The stiches stretching to their max_

_Tossed into an abyss_

_A dark maze of pain_

It has been 9 months since Hina's death and everyone is trying to adapt. Her apartment is now occupied by Shiro who now lives in Hiei's old room. He left to Makai to assume his place as Mukuro's head guard. One day, Koenma calls in all his detectives to go on a simple mission.

"This is Seika." he announced as a screen came down from the cealing.

A sword measuring 4 1/2 feet appeared on screen. The hilt was a deep crimson and had a gold vine handguard. The sheath was black with the name of the blade etched in red and gold.

"Seika, or The Blade of the Sacred Fire, is a legendary sword with great power. It was created in Meikai(1) 950,000 years ago. The blade, the only one in exsistance, has the ability to kill anyone,even gods. It was used by Sukuii Youko Sakura to kill Zyjion 26 years ago. It's in danger where it is and needs to be put into the Great Vault as soon as possible."

"Tell us where it is and we'll retrive it for you." Yusuke exclaimed.

"It is in Nigenkai, in the Satsu Jinsei (2). There is a portal that leads to the forest surrounding it, but be careful. It is an enchanted forest full of strange and sometimes dangerous beings. Tell them, if you run into them, that I have sent you to retrive Seika. They already know of the mission and wish for Spirit World to protect. That order came straight from the guardian of the temple. You might just run into them, too. The portal to the temple is next to the river Styx, west shore by the delta. Best of Luck."

Koenma turned in his chair to look out the window. The Reikai Tentei took that as their cue to exit. They made their out of the Reikai castle and to the portal that Koenma told them to go to. As the toddler king said, the portal was there and guards stood by it. The ogres nodded at them, giving them the go ahead to enter.

Emerging on the other side, they were in a dark, dense forest. Sounds of birds in the canopy could be heard.

"Hey...there's a path. Maybe we should follow it." Kazuma stated.

"We wouldn't have known if you hadn't told us." Hiei growled.

"Your wel...hey, that was an insult shrimp."

"Please, don't cause a commotion."

"Shuichi, let them argue. It's quite amusing."

"You said it, Kurama." Yusuke chuckled.

They gang walked along the path observing the forest around them. Branches from the trees seemed to lean in towards them as if seeing if the Reikai Tantei are worthy enough to be within their forest. After walking for half-an-hour the gang neared the end but before they emerged, they were haulted by someone. A man with long blonde hair in a ponytail, black eyes, wearing a cloak stopped them.

"Who be you?" he commanded.

"We are the Reikai Tantei sent here by King Koenma of Reikai to collect Seikai, the legendary blade." Shuichi stated, taking over the role of negotiator.

The man looked them over and bowed, his hood falling back to reveal pointy ears. He smiled at them, sharp fangs showing themselves.

"My mistress said you would come. But before I allow you to enter, you must annouce your names for the temple guard, the Ice Troll, to see if you are able to go within the Satsu Jinsei."

"Youko Kurama." he stepped forward.

The large statue in front of the temple, or so they thought, bent forward to get a close look at the kitsune.

"Enter." boomed it's loud, deep voice.

Each of the Reikai Tantei followed suit and all were granted permission to enter. They walked up the massive, grey stone stairs and went inside. It was one large room. On the left, several types of stange beings sat on the ground, meditating. On the right, a spring of cool, crisp, clear water with a waterfall feeding it from the far wall lingered. They continued ahead where they saw the blade. Before walking up the stairs to get it, a person emerged from a dark corner.

"Do not touch that blade unless you want to suffer a most horrible and painful death. No one but gods, demigods, angels, reincarnations of gods, or guardians can touch it."

A cloak hid their face but, by the sound of the voice, they were female. White-silver hair ran down the front of them and could almost touch the floor. They saw movement behind her and noticed a kitsune tail swish.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, narowing his eyes at her.

She began laughing.

"Silly Kurama, always to persistant and nosy. You always have been, ani-kun (3)."

Everyone gasped, particularly Kurama.

"It's impossible. You were killed 26 years ago, Sakura-chan."

"Yes, I was, but I was brought back...twice actually. I died again a year ago."

"I'm lost. Who are you again?" asked Kazuma.

She walked over and picked up Seika. The energy within the blade reacted to her touch, but instead of killing her, it accepted her.

"My name is Sukuii Youko Sakura, guardian of this temple, but I have a different name."

She turned and faced them.

"And what is that?" asked Shuichi.

She smiled under her hood and removed it.

"Impossible!"

"How?"

"What the hell?"

"You died. I saw you."

Her lavender eyes met with Hiei's crimson orbs. She smirked at him.

_'Hina.'_

_

* * *

_

Notes:

1. Meikai - Neatherworld (see Yu Yu Hakusho movie 2)

2. Satsu Jinsei - Temple of Life

3. Ani-kun - brother


	13. Chapter 13

Yet another chapter. This one is full of humor. It might be slightly confusing at points but all will be explained in due time.

**ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

"How come you never told me you were really Sakura or the guardian of the Satsu Jinsei? How come Zuki and Kinton (1) never told me? Why am I always left in the dark?" Koenma whinned.

The Reikai Tantei and Sakura watched this with smirks on their faces. Koenma stood on his desk pacing and flailing his arms around.

"Koenma please, will you...SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed, making the toddler king fall over in suprise.

She leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on his desk. Dirt from her boots fell onto the papers that were scattered on the desktop.

"You idiot! You're getting it everywhere!" He walked over to her and began kicking her boots with his small feet. "OFF! OFF! OFF!"

She laughed at his feeble attempt to make her obey him. Standing up, she took Koenma by the ear and pulled him into his chair.

"Silly baby. Be a good boy and stay in your chair. Remember to play nice wittle Koenma." She pinched his cheek and, to annoy him, made baby sounds.

"STOP IT NOW SAKURA!" He screamed, batting her hands away.

"Does the baby need a diaper changing?"

"Just sit down."

"Whatever." She took her seat with a large smirk on her face.

Yusuke and Kazuma were rolling on the floor, laughing, while Kurama and Shuichi tried to restrain themselves but were failing terribly. Hiei's eyes held amusement but his face remained as stoic as ever.

"Now, Sakura." Koenma pulled a piece of paper out of a file and drew a pen from his drawer. "I need some information about you to keep in the records."

"Ok."

"Name?"

She smirked

"Urameshi Yusuke."

"Name?" Koenma asked again.

"Jaganshi Hiei."

"NAME?" he bagan to grow impatient.

"Sukuii Youko Sakura."

"Age?"

"Hmmm...last I checked...lets see...499 years.(2)"

"Damn she's old."

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Sex?"

"No thank you."

"Sakura?" the toddler king growled.

"Hehe...female...just like my ani-kun."

"Hey?"

"Love ya Kurama."

"Parents?"

"None."

"Names?"

"Mother, Youko Utsukushii. Father, none of your concern."

Koenma sighed.

"You're impossible."

"I know."

"Siblings?"

"Youko Kurama, half brother through mother. Sukuii Ashi, half sister through father."

"Demon type?"

"Not for you to know."

He glared up at her and she returned it.

"Demon type?"

"Fine. Kitsune thorugh mother."

"And your father?"

"Now, if I were to tell you that, i'd give him away."

"I give up!"

Sakura looked down at the furious demi-god.

"Are we done?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She stood up and walked out the door. The others turned to face each other.

"This has turned out to be a very interesting day." Kurama said.

"Indeed." agreeded Shuichi.

The door of Koenma's office opened and Aishati Sakuso, the old man they rescued a year ago, entered.

"Koenma?"

"Yes?"

"There is something you must know."

Koenma's attention perked.

"What is it?"

"The Satsu Shibou is in danger."

"What's the Satsu Shibou?" asked Kazuma.

"The Satsu Shibou, also known as the Temple of Death, the brother temple of the Temple of Life, is located in Makai. They are part of a union called the Trinity. The Trinity consists of life, death, and destiny. Each one has it's own temple."

"So," inquired Shuichi. "If the Temple of Life is in Ningenkai and the Temple of Death is in Makai, then the Temple of Destiny is in Reikai?"

"No. Reikai is it's own. It has no affiliation with the Trinity except helping to support it." the toddler king stated.

"Then where is it?" questioned Yusuke.

"You mean where _was_ it. The Satsu Shukumei was located in Meikai."

"Interesting. I was wondering...Sakura says that she is guardian of the Satsu Jinsei...who are the guardians of the other temples?" Kurama asked.

"Sakura told me not to disclose that information with anyone except herself and Tenshi Shiro. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

He turned around and walked out the door.

**With Sakura**

Sakura enterd her apartment and found Shiro sitting on the couch watching a movie. The angel didn't notice her friend enter so Sakura toook this as an opportunity to scare her. She snuck up behind and drew in a breath.

"BOO!"

Shiro jumped up, making popcorn go everywhere, and landed hard on the floor.

"Sakura? Don't do that. You almost make me have a heart attack."

"Sorry Tenshi. I could not help myself. By the way, you better pick this stuff up."

"I know. Besides, i've been keeping this place up for you. What took you so long anyways? You were suppose to be restored 5 minutes after Hina died."

"I was but I kind of got hung up."

Both of them sat on the couch.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well...I underwent my transformation, and believe me when I say it was painful. Zyjion went through his too. When it was finished, I was so exhausted that I passed out. When I came to, I was in a cell, chained, and had energy restaints on. I managed to escape 6 months later and sought refuge at Ashi's house. About 2 weeks after, I went to the temple and that is when the others found me."

"Wow. No wonder."

Sakura turned and looked out the balcony door.

"Sakuso."

Her friend faced her.

"What about him?"

"He told everyone about the Trinity."

"Why?"

"The Satsu Shibou is in danger...well...at least the artifacts inside are."

"You mean the Chikara's?"

"Yes. Koenma will probably send the others to go them, but they do not know the rules of the temple. If they go, they will be killed."

"You must tell them."

"No. They will ask me to join them on the mission. I will agree and then tell them what Sakuso did not."

"What is that?"

"That I am the guardian of the Trinity."

"Will you tell them more then that?"

"Not now. In due time, possibly, but they need not know all about my past. It is, after all, a dark tale. They might not want to be friends with me after all. I mean...would they honestly want a friend like me?"

"I do."

Sakura smiled at the angel.

"I know...we have been, over many lifetimes, friends. How many years is it now?"

"Ummm...almost 2.5 million. (3)"

"...Damn, we are old."

* * *

Notes:

1. Zuki and Kinton were Hina's parents and Sakura's allies.

2. Sakura is 499 years old. This part is confusing.

Sakura died when she was 498 years. She was reborn as her friends (see note one) child and was given the name Hinagiku in order

to protect herself from those that wanted her dead in the Makai. When Hina died, Sakura's demon soul surfaced (Hina was human so it

was like there were two souls, as in the case with Kurama and Shuichi). She kept Hina's body but, because of her soul, it turned into

a demon body. (With me so far?) Since Sakura was brought back, she resumed her original age.

3. Shiro has the same curse that Zyjion and Sakura have. When she dies, she's reborn. Due to this, they have been friends for a real long

time. Mind you...humans came around 2.2 years ago and, in this story, demons did as well. So how were they friends 300,000 years

before demons and humans even came around? All will be explained...in a later chapter.

Hope you aren't to confused!

-UtsukushiiCho


	14. Chapter 14

Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, Shuichi, Koenma, and Hiei walked down the hall towards Sakura and Shiro's apartment. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by the angel.

"Hey guys. Whats up?"

"Nothing. Is Hin...I mean Sakura...here?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah."

She turned around and walked over to Sakura's door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" she yelled from the other side.

The door opened and she emerged, wrapped in a towel. Looking up, she saw the guys and, wide-eyed, dived behind Shiro.

"How come you failed to mention they were here?"

"You never gave me the time to."

"Well, you could have said wait."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

Sakura turned around and walked back into her room. The gang took seats and waited for her to emerge. Ten minutes later, she comes out, fully dressed.

"So, what is it? Why have you intruded my apartment?" She took a seat next to her brother.

"Sakuso stopped by my office and told me that..."

"...the Satsu Shibou is in danger. I already know."

"How?" Yusuke asked, leaning towards her.

"I know who the other guardians are...well kind of."

"What do you mean?" Kazuma questioned.

"Well...Kurama, you remember when I left the village?"

"Ummm...no, actually."

Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Of course, you do not. I forget that I blocked that part of your memory."

"You WHAT?" he jumped up. "You blocked a part of my memory. WHY?"

"I had to ani-kun. You were not suppose to know why I had to leave our village yet you and a...friend...spied on Sasuko and me. Both of you wound up finding out so I blocked your memories which is why you did not recognize the simularities between Hina and myself. Part of the spell collapsed when you met me in the temple."

"Cool powers Sakura. What else can you do?" Kazuma wondered.

"Well...I can perform telekinesis, have telepathy, strong energy, just like my father...I should not have said that."

"So your real father was psychic?" the toddler king inquired.

"Possibly...kind of...but it does not matter for the detectives killed him about 10 years ago. He deserved it."

"Oh...we're terribly sorry." Shuichi said, sadly.

"It is alright. So, should we not get going to the Satsu Shibou?"

She stood up and looked over at Hiei who stood by the balcony doors. The sun was starting to set and cast a fiery glow across the sky. She walked over to him.

"This is why I love Ningenkai, the sun sets. Unlike Makai, whose skies always carry a red glow, the skies here are always so bright. The brilliant blue cealing dotted with white cotton clouds. It is peaceful, even you have to admit that."

"Yes...it is, but I prefer Makai."

"Is it the atmosphere, the job, or Mukuro that you like?"

He whipped around.

"How do you know about her?"

"Who does not know about the famous Mukuro? I have met her myself. A respectable and admirable woman, in her own right. I know you feel for her somewhat, Jaganshi."

"I do not."  
"Be true to your heart Hiei, as the old saying goes. Besides, I know more about you then you know yourself. I know everything about everyone. After all, I do watch over them."

The fire youkai looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone turned and watched them.

"I am the guardian of all three temples, the Guardian of the Trinity. It is my job to watch over the living, guide the dead, and show departed into another life. I am the essence of life, death, and destiny, the protector of eveyone. Now, we should be going to the Satsu Shibou. The Chikaras are worth a lot and, in the hands of the wrong person, it could spell out death for all beings. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Who is after them?" the tall kitsune asked, being the first to recover from the shocking news.

"Zyjion, of course. He is as alive as I am and even more powerful for he is a demon. We must get to the temple now. I am really not worrying to much though. He will most likely send one of his minions to try to get the Chikaras. He knows of the temples rules."

"Rules?" wondered Yusuke and Kazuma at the same time.

"Yes. I set very powerful spells upon the temple in order to protect the objects inside. First, you must pass the Stone Troll, the same way you did at the Satsu Jinsei. The entire inside of the temple is a moving maze. You must collect 3 keys within the maze without getting killed and find the right door. When you enter the room, you must evade all the traps. Barages of arrows are launched at you. If so much as one pierces your skin, you will die because of the poison on the arrow. In order to stop everything, you must reach the far end of the temple and pull the switch. Everything will cease and then it is safe to extract the Chikaras."

"What are the Chikaras? I've never heard of them." Koenma asked.

"The Chikaras are kind of like the Power Sphere that Yakumo wanted 10 years ago. There are three of them. Each one holds a different type of energy, the yellow holds spirit energy, the red holds demon energy, and the pink holds neatherworld energy. The spheres can only be handled by someone who posseses the energy of the sphere they wish to hold."

"Then how are we going to handle the pink sphere?" Kazuma questioned.

"We will figure that out later."

"What do the spheres do?" asked Hiei, suprising everyone.

"I am glad you asked that Hiei. Well, there was a prophecy made by the Original during the creation of demons and humans. It states 'When the Four and the One are together, a rift will form and if it not sealed by the blood and soul of one of the Four, all four worlds will collapse into each other.'."

"Who are the Original, the Four, and the One?" Shuichi asked.

"The Four are the Original. The Original were the four creators of the worlds. Each one created a separate yet co-exsisting world. There were two males and two females. Sakunara was the woman who created Meikai, Shikaro, the other woman, created Reikai. Kuro created Makai and Tyhion created Ningenkai. Tyhion was evil at heart and tried to kill the humans he created but the the other Three would not let him. A battle broke out and Sakunara killed Tyhion. When one of them dies, they all die. Shikaro passed on shortly after and Sakunara and Kuro died in each others arms. They were lovers."

"Wait...in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled, the Original need to be alive. Don't they?" wondered Kurama.

"They are. When they died, they were reborn, and everytime they die, they come back until the prophecy is fulfilled. Now we really must be going."

"Who is the One the prophecy metioned?"

"She is the one who will summon the rift, be it her will or not."

Sakura walked over to her room and entered it, coming out a few seconds later, strapping her sword to her belt. A leather bag rested on her back. Her clothes also changed. Instead of the baggy pants and shirt she was wearing, she now had on a skin tight shirt and tight, short shorts.

"And why are you dressed like that?" shrieked Shiro.

"I do need to evade the arrows and weapons in the holding room and cannot do so in such baggy clothing. I am the one who set them up so naturally I know how to get around them."

She drew her sword and, with a swift swipe, opened a portal and entered it. Everyone followed.

They emerged on the other side and were in Makai. A large stone statue stood before them, but they knew it was very much alive. It bent down and looked at Sakura.

"Mistress."

"Stone Troll. I come to collect the Chikaras."

"Proceed, Mistress."

Shiro walked up and looked at the troll.

"Lady Shiro, you may follow."

She bowed deeply and ran after her friend. The gang walked up to the troll but he stopped them.

"By order of Lady Sakura, you are not to enter until she shuts down the maze and holding room."

He resumed his original stance and, once again, became like stone. The Reikai Tantei and King Koenma sat down in the grass, waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

Happy New Years everybody at Fanfiction!

Well, I originally had a contestposted, but do to much reaading and lack of response, I have cancelled it for I want to write the next exciting chapter. Gomen Nasai!

-UtsukushiiCho


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait everybody. School started back up and it's a pain in the ass. Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Inu Shojo- I'm very happy that you like my story. As for the Kayko issue, there are variations on the spelling of her name. Some of my sources have this as the proper spelling. I prefer writing it as Kayko.

* * *

Sakura and Shiro walked into the Satsu Shibou. A large, stone maze stood before them. 

"Ready Tenshi?"

"You know it Sakura-chan."

Side by side, they walked into the moving maze and, at the first branching path, parted ways. Wandering around, but knowing where she was going, Sakura turned a corner, coming to a dead end, but knew otherwise. Kneeling down in the far right corner, she placed her hand on one of the multicolored bricks in the wall, chanted a word, and the brick came out. Behind it was a small, gold key. Securing it in a pouch on her hip, she turned back around and made for the far exit, avoiding the random stones and arrows thrown from the wall. She met up with Shiro in one of the corridors and, together, climbed up one of the walls where, inside a fake stone, the last key was held. With all three keys in hand, they exited the maze and came upon a large door.

"This is all yours." Shiro said as she handed her friend the key she obtained.

"Thank you. Stay outside with the others. The stone troll will inform you when the traps have been disabled."

"Got it. Good luck."

"Behave yourself Tenshi."

"What ever do you mean?"

"Do not flirt to much with my ani-kun. It feeds his ego too much and if he eats more then he can swallow, he just might blow up."

Shiro blushed and waved at her friend. A golden aura surrounded Shiro's body as vast, white-feathered wings sprouted from her back. She waved at her friend and, in a flurry of dust, flew over the maze and towards the entrance. Sakura faced the door and placed the keys in their appropriate slots, turning the top key one full clockwise turn, the middle one full counter-clockwise, and pushing the third into it's slot. The massive doors swung inward and she entered a room identical to the previous, except that there was no maze and only a large pedistal with a box on top at the far end. She smirked to herself and placed her bag on the ground. She aligned herself with the pedestal and took off in a sprint. Just as she passed the first pillar, she front flipped, narrowly avoiding an arrow. Turning sharply left, she ran full speed at the second pillar and jumped up, climbing towards the top. Arrows shot this way and that as she swung across the roof beams with great accuracy and precision. She fell ten feet from the pedestal and jumped up, doing a full body twist over it and landed on the other side. Grabbing the first of the three levers, she pulled it down and the barrage of arrows stopped. Pulling the second and third, the maze ceased moving and the front, stone door opened after sealing shut the moment Shiro left through it. Everyone outside jumped up from their seats.

"You may now enter." the stone troll aannounced, gesturing towards the temple.

They all rose from their seats and went inside. A path opened up from the entrance to the holding room door. Following it, they came to the room Sakura was in and found her kneeling on the floor, holding an arrow in her right hand and her left on her side.

"Sakura!" Shiro and Kurama yelled, running to her.

"I am fine."

They all came to her side and Kurama agressively removed her hand from the wound so he could see it.

"You were struck by one of the arrows. Aren't they poisonous?"

"Of course, but I built up an immunity to the poison." she waved them off. "Now, I am fine."

"Baka onna...you're still wounded."

"Wow Hiei. I did not know you cared."

"I don't, I was just saying."

Sakura stood up, threw the arrow aside, and placed both hands firmly over her wound. She began chanting.

"Come, element of water. Aid my broken skin. Assit me in healing."

From under her hands, a light blue aura eminated. She chanted the verse 2 more times before she removed her hands. Everyone stared in awe for the wound was completly gone.

"How did you do that?" Kazuma asked, pointing at her side.

"One, Kazuma, it is rude to point. Two, it is an ancient healing art of the Original. Very few people have the skills to master it. The art takes centuries to learn and one must have the utmost patience."

She walked over to the pedestal where the box containing the Chikaras waited. Taking out a key from under her shirt, she inserted it into it's place and opened it, the click resounding throughout the room. Three glittering orbs sat within the box, automaticly catching the attention of the Reikai Tantei.

"These are the Chikaras. As you already know, you must have the energy of the orb you wish to pick up. If not, it will kill you. Try it."

Kurama walked up to the red sphere and took it in his hand. It glowed briefly, examining his energy, and became dormant again. Kazuma followed suit with the spirit energy orb.

"There's...so much energy." he mummbled.

Sakura removed the orbs from both their hands and returned them to their places.

"Shall we?"

Be fore the others could say anything, she hoisted the chest up on to her shoulder and headed for the exit.

"Did she...?" Yusuke started.

"Pick up both?" Koenma followed.

They ran to catch up with her. Stepping out of the Satsu Shibou, the doors closed with a thud. The sun had set over the horizon and darkness consumed the surrounding forest. The stone troll spang to life and faced them.

"Do you have the chest, mistress?"

"Yes, Stone Troll, I do." she faced her friends. "We will be camping near here tonight. There is a village 2 miles south of here that will take us in."

"What is the village's name?" Koenma asked.

"The Sahxin (S-ox-in) Youko village."

Kurama's eyes went as big as saucers.

"I haven't been there in centuries."

Sakura walked over to her big brother, sat the chest on the ground, and did something the others never expected, she hugged him.

"I know ani-kun. I have not seen it in a long while as well. Not since mother's funeral."

He wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Home."

* * *

Sakura entered a ring of houses, her kitsune tail swishing back and forth in happiness. A small kitsune with silver hair, ears, tail, and golden eyes passed by her and gazed up curiously. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sukuii Youko Sakura. I lived here once, many years ago."

He smiled.

"I know who you are now. Master Kiyano talks about you a lot."

"Is he here?"

"Yes, i'll bring you to him."

The others walked up behind her. She turned to face them.

"Come, we have been invited to see the shaman of the village, Master Kiyano."

She took ahold of the little kitsune's outstreatch hand and followed him to a large hut on the far side of the ring. The gang observed the village. Kurama sighed, happily.

"It feels good to be home."

Shiro looked up at her companion with admiration.

"I'm sure it is."

She gently took his hand and he looked at her wide-eyed. All she did was smile and follow her friend, pulling her object of affection (Kurama) with her.

* * *

I won't be able to write the next chapter until Friday cause tomorrow is my birthday and I have plans.

-UtsukushiiCho


	17. Chapter 17

Hey peoples! A brand new chapter here. I would love to give a shout out to Inu Shojo who has reviewed so many times. Thanks for the support. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I combined two chapters into one because I won't be able to post until Sunday. It's extra long, kinda mushy (but not to much), and a little sad in parts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura entered the hut and was hit by the smell of lavender and sage. She breathed it in. 

"It is good to be back home."

The young kitsune attached to her hand gave a small tug.

"I have to be going home or else my mom will worry."

"Alright. Thank you...?"

"Hideki."

"Thank you Hideki. I will see you around."

She watched him walk out of the hut. The gang entered and she immediatly noticed Shiro and Kurama holding hands. Her eyebrows raised and they noticed. Both blushed and let go of one another, facing opposite directions. Some coughed behind her and she turned. A man with white hair, brown kitsune ears and tail, and dull silver eyes stood before her.

"Master Kiyano!" she set the chest on the ground and bowed low, showing reverance for the shaman.

"Ahh...Sakura...and Kurama. It has been so long."

He held open his arms and Sakura ran into them.

"Grandfather!" she squealed, causing the gang to look at her awkwardly.

Kurama walked over to them and gazed at his grandfather. He returned the glance, slight disappointment in it.

"Son, come here." he released his grandaughter, his grandson stepping forward. "You turned out exactly like your father, thievery. But you have changed...and I couldn't be more proud." he embraced Kurama with a smile on his face.

Shiro gazed at them, a smile appearing on her own face. Kiyano noticed this and released his grandson.

"And who might you be?" he asked her, stepping towards the angel.

"My name is Tenshi Shiro."

"Might I ask...are you an angel?"

"Yes."

"I sensed a pure heart within you. I also noticed that you watch my grandson with a loving gaze."

She blushed at this remark.

"Ummm...well...you see...umm."

He smiled at her and looked over at Kurama.

"She's beautiful. You make sure you treat her right."

"I know grandfather...I know."

The kitsune looked over at the blushing angel and smiled. Walking over to her, he slid an arm around her waist and held her lovingly. She nestled her head into his arm. Sakura watched them and smiled, happy that they both have each other, but sad because she can't have anyone. She looked at Kiyano.

"Grandfather? Might we stay here for the night? It will only be until tomorrow morning then we will depart."

"Stay as long as you like. The hut you used to live in is still there. I have had the women of the village keep it clean and orderly just in case you decided you wanted to come home."

"Is...d..dad's weapons...still there?" she studdered.

"Yes. Your stepfathers weapons are still there. Now..it is getting late. You still remember where everything is?"

"How could I forget?"

"Very well...Good night everyone. Oh...King Koenma?"

The toddler king looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"May I have a word with you...concerning my grandaughter?"

"If she doesn't mind."

Sakura looked over at her grandfather.

"Don't tell him to much. Goodnight."

She gave her grandfather a peck on the cheek and picked up the chest. Signalling for the others to follow, she led them to her and Kurama's old hut, the place where they grew up. Entering it, the familiar smell of pinecones and apples hit her nostrals. She breathed deeply.

"There are seven bedrooms. Koenma will be staying in my grandfathers hut, respectfully. Kurama's room is the first on the left and mine is the first on the right. The room at the end of the hall is...was my mothers and stepfathers. Shiro, Hiei, I trust one of you to sleep in there or I could and one of you could have my room."

"I'll sleep in your room." Shiro suggested. "I'm sure you would like to sleep in your parent's room."

"Thank you. Well, Yusuke, Kazuma, Hiei, Shuichi, you guys can chose one of the other rooms. I will be heading down to the spring. I feel...dirty, too much dirt."

She entered her room and came out with a towel, change of clothes, and soap.

"Do not follow."

She walked out of the hut. Everyone went to chose a room and go to sleep, except for Hiei. When the others left, he exited the hut and followed Sakura.

* * *

Sakura walked down a path towards the hot springs. She felt a vibration as she passed a pole with animal carvings (a totem pole type thing...y). 

_'The barrier is still intact. That is good. At least we do not have to worry about anyone trying to capture the Chikaras. It also explains why we can not make a portal. Portals can only be formed during the day.'_

She passed a tree and paused when she felt a strong Ki near the top of it. In the blink of an eye, she was slammed against another tree and an energy restrainst was placed around her wrist. She gasped as she met familiar grey eyes.

"Zyjion?"

"Did you miss me Sakura?"

"What do you want?"

She started to squirm but it was impossible to break his hold because of the bracelet.

"The Chikaras, of course. I can't let you use them for good."

"Never, you sadistic bastard. You can kill me, I know you want to, but I will come back and kick your ass so hard you will beg for death."

"Such high and might words for someone who can't even fight back now. I can't get through that barrier but I will get them. Farewell Sakura...for now."

He pulled out a dagger and, before she can do anything, he made cuts on her wrists, stomach, cheek, and, with a devilish grin, her throat. He didn't cut to deep, just enough to draw blood and make her gasp for breath. He disappeared. Stumbling, she made her way to the spring, threw her belongings to the side, and fell into the water. Blood spread throughout the liquid crystal. Hiei followed her to the spring. He didn't see the encounter she had with Zyjion. Landing in a tree, he looked at her, an unwanted gasp escaping his lips when he saw the blood. He lept down and landed in the water next to her. Picking her up, he saw the cuts. A moan of pain escaped her lips. She blinked her eyes open.

"Hiei? Let me go."

She struggled out of his arms and he noticed the bracelet. Following his gaze to it, she smirked.

"An energy restraint. I ran into Zyjion. That is how I got these cuts. I cannot heal because of the bracelet."

"How do you get it off?"

"I believe you mean...how do you get it off? I cannot because my powers are bound."

"Tell me how."

"Gather energy into one of your hands and push it into the bracelet. It will overload it and cause it to shadder, restoring the energy to my body."

He did what she said. Blackish-purple energy circled around his hand and he set it on the bracelet. It glowed, responding to more energy, but started to crack from the amount. It broke in half and fell into the water. Sakura could feel her energy swirl back into her body. She sighed as her wounds started to heal. Before long, the only evidence of her encounter was the blood on her shirt and shorts.

"Thank you Hiei-san. May I wash up?"

"You may but i'm keeping an eye on you."

She blushed and his eyes went big.

"Not like that. I mean make sure you don't get hurt again."

"Oh..ok. Just do not enjoy yourself to much."

She began removing her shirt. Hiei turned around and climbed out of the spring. Squeezing his clothes to get the water out, he jumped onto the lower branch and sat. Sakura stripped off all of her clothes, throwing them onto the shore, and walked deeper into the water in order to hide her body from a certain fire/ice youkai. Using telekinesis, she made her soap come to her, immediatly washing her body. Hiei watched around him. He didn't like suprise attacks. His eyes wandered over to Sakura and he was drawn in. Her body was perfectly proportioned. There wasn't a flaw on her body. It glittered in the winter moonlight. He shook his head.

_'No. You must not look at her that way nor think of her like that. I cannot have her. What happened between us was an accident and a mistake...yet why does my heart ache when I say that. I can't have feelings for her. It is illogical. I cannot love nor can someone love me. I am a forbidden child. When I made love with her, I was in a heat of sorts, the urge to mate was strong. I went to Mukuro, but she didn't cause me to tremble the way Hina, or should I say Sakura, did. Could I really be...no Jaganshi, get a hold of yourself. You don't and will not.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice that resounded through out the forest. He recognized it as the voice he heard in his dream over a year ago (see chapter 4 for reference). Looking at the spring, he noticed it was Sakura who was singing, singing a rather haunted and sad song. (The following song is 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. I absolutely love this song, but it is such a tear-jerker.)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Sakura finished the song on a sad note. A tear escapes her eye as she dunks underwater, washing the soap off of her body. Hiei was captivated by her voice. It was unwavering, solid as a rock yet as soft as a feather. She emerged from the water and began putting her clothes back on. Respecting her privacy, he turns around. she smiles at this.

"Such a gentleman." she says out loud, pulling a black shirt over her head.

"Hn."

She sighs as she pulls on her sweatpants.

"Come on. Let us be getting back. Have the others gone to bed?"

"Yes."

"Well we should too. It is a little after 10 now."

Picking up her belongings, she headed down the path towards the village. Hiei walked behind her with his hands in his pockets. Wanting to hurry up, he rushes up to Sakura, picks her up bridal style, and runs to her hut. When he got to the door, he set her down, signaling for her to enter. Kurama and Shiro sat on one of the futons in the family room, his arm wrapped around her waist, both sleeping. She gestured for Hiei to be quiet. Leading him down the hall of doors, she showed him the room he would be sleeping in, to the right of her parent's old room.

"Good night Hiei. Sleep well."

He watched as she went into her room, leaving the door open so she could here everything that went on in the hut. She curled up in bed and fell asleep. Hiei smirked at this and went to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was the first to wake up. Stretching, she jumped out of bed and went over to her mothers old closet. She chose one of the kimonos with a slit up to the thigh on both sides, purple with white cherry blossoms, and a deep purple and white obi. Changing quickly, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. she looked so much like her mother, everyone used to say that. However, she had her fathers amethyst eyes and slim jawline. 

"Mother...father."

Turning away from the mirror, she left the room, noting that everyone was still asleep...well except for Hiei. He was already gone. She left the hut and went to the fire ring in the center of the village. The sun's rays lit the sky some what. It was still rather early. The women of the village were cooking breakfast. Everyone was like one giant family. All the kitsunes, and some not, looked after each other. She found Hiei sitting on one of the logs by the fire, sharpening and cleaning his katana. She took a seat next to him. He looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile.

_'She looks so beautiful. Why does she make my heart flutter like this?'_

"Good morning Hiei."

"Hn." _'Her lips are so perfect. Oh, how I want to taste them.'_

"How are you this fine morning?"

"Ehh...alright." _'Because you have arrived. What has come over me? Why...how is she doing this? She's...cracked my shell.'_

"That is good."

She smiled at him, her own heart fluttering.

"Sakura?"

Looking behind her, she saw Koenma (teenage form) and Kiyano running towards her.

"What is it?" she asked, standing up.

"It's Ashi. Something has happened." her grandfather exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

She was scared right now. Her sister was in danger.

"There has been an increase of energy at her house. She's under attack."

Fear ran across Sakura's face. Turning around, she ran back to her hut, grabbed her sword, a few throwing knives, and ran back out. Her commotion caused the others to wake up. They followed her, sensing the rush in her actions. She reached her grandfather and drew her sword, slashing it in thin air, causing a portal to open. She jumped in. Kiyano was about to follow but Hiei beat him it, so he followed after him. The others went after them.

* * *

Demon corpses layed about the lawn in front of a Japanese style house. The paper-panel off was off it's track. Sakura wiped her blade and returned it to it's sheath. She went into the house, the others following behind. A demon stood above a woman with long silver-blue hair and amethyst eyes. She had a blade sticking out of her chest...where her heart was located. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran to her aid. Drawing a dagger, she slammed it into the demon's neck. It died automaticly and fell to the floor with a thud. Sakura fell to her knees next to the woman, pulling her into her arms. She could feel her sister's body growing cold. 

"Ashi. I am here."

"Sakura."

"I will heal you."

She placed her hand on the blade but Ashi stopped her.

"No. It is too late for me. Stay strong Sakura and protect Zuki."

"Ashi...no..no.."

"I love you sister."

Her lids fell and Sakura knew she was gone. A tear rolled down her face. Laying her sister's body on the floor, she stood up and walked towards the back of the house, entering a room. Pushing a chest out of a corner, she pulled up the fake floorboards. Kurama, Shiro, Kiyano, and Hiei followed her. She picked two small bundles. One she revealed as a foot long staff with a crystal on the top and wings sprouting from the base of it. It was the Sora-bou (see chapter 2). The second bundle was a child with black hair that had silver streaks and crimson eyes rimmed with amethyst. She faced her friends.

"This is Zuki, Ashi's daughter. Her father was a fire demon, hence the deep red eyes." she smiled sadly and handed the Sora-bou to Shiro.

Leaving the room, she found Shuichi with Ashi in his arms, her body wrapped in a sheet. They exited the house and Sakura drew her sword forming another portal, but was careful not to disturb Zuki who had fallen asleep, not knowing her mothers dead body was a few feet away. They entered the portal and were transported back to the village.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next wonderful chapter. Sorry it took a little longer then planed. I didn't get to type it up until today and on top of that I have exams Thursday and Friday. I want to say thanks to those who reviewed...even though it was only ONE person.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura emerged from the portal, little Zuki asleep in her arms. The others followed behind, Shiro comforting herself and Kurama and Shuichi carrying Ashi's hollow body. She led the way to her hut, the people of the village bowing their hand in reverence for their fellow kitsune. Upon entering, she lays the sleeping infant on the family room futon and had Shuichi place her sister's body in her parents room on a table. Placing one last kiss on to her forehead, Sakura covered the body with a silky black sheet. Leaving the room and entering the family room, she sat on the futon, picked up the fussing baby, and rocked her back to sleep. The others watched this unusual motherly act.

"Ashi had three wishes in case she passed away: 1 - I would raise Zuki as my own daughter, 2 - Her belongings were to be shared with Zuki, Kurama, myself, and our possible future mates." At this she paused sending a quick glance at her ani-kun and best friend. "3 - That her body be used to resurrect our father." Zuki looked over at Hiei with her large, crimson eyes. "I think she likes you."

"Resurrect your father...you can't do that. He would be placed into Ashi's DEAD body." Kurama said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, true...but I know how to revert her body into the form of my fathers. It is a very complex spell that takes three days to cast. Then it will take another day to search and bring his soul into the body. That means I will have to start it today."

"I've never heard of that spell." Koenma stated.

"That is because it is only written in one place."

She stood with Zuki in her arms and went to her room, emerging a minute later with a large, brown leather book.

"This is the Hykhan-Ishion. It is the book of the Originals. Inside are spells that take many years to master. The spell I plan on using is inside. All of you may look through it."

She gave the book to her brother and Zuki to Shiro. Walking to the kitchen, she gathers food and puts it into a basket. She started heading towards her parents room but stopped before entering, turnign towards her friends.

"Now, I need the utmost concentration for the spell which mean that you all musy be very quiet. If I get distracted by anything, the spell could go haywire and I will lose my soul. Farewell and take care."

She entered the room and shut the door.

"She's probably just pulling our leg." Kazuma exclaimed.

"Nope." Kurama said. "It says here 'If one is disturbed during the spell, then their soul, the soul of the future resurrected, and the soul of the one who disturbed the caster will be torn from their body and shattered.' Well, isn't that nice?"

Everyone got sweatdrops.

Sakura walked over to her bag and pulled out a pouch full of rectangular strips of paper. Removing one, she sent her energy into it and a symbol appeared on it, the kanji symbol for sealing. Standing in front of her door, she set it on the jagged wood and it disappeared. She did so with the two windows and the whole room was thrown into darkness. Pulling a flint and stone from her pocket, she lit a nearby candle. Taking out another sutra slip, she made this one have the symbol for silence on it and threw it onto the roof. All outside sounds were cut off. She stood by her sisters body and threw off the sheet. Placing 3 sutra sheets on the body, she placed her hand above the head and sent energy into the sutras. Kanji sprang to life on the sheets: life on the heart sheet, soul on the head sheet, and change on the abdomen sheet. The body absorbed them. Walking over to a supply cabinet, she took out two jars, one filled with white salt and the other with lavender. She made two triangles on the floor, white on the outside for protection and lavender on the inside for psychic energy needed for the spell. Removing three silver, glass ball stands from the cabinet, she set one on each corner. She placed a Chikara in each. Drawing 4 sutras; power, energy, life, and magic; she placed them inbetween her two pointer fingers and laced her other fingers together, making the famous spirit gun shape. She sat with her back straight and began to meditate.

**4 days later**

Hiei sat on the futon in the family room of Sakura's home. The others left the village to go see their respected families. Shiro couldn't take Zuki with her so, after many threats of disembodiedment and much soft yelling, left her with Hiei. She began crawling the day Sakura set to work on resurrecting her father and now explores the whole house. (1) The small child made her way over to Hiei, who was deep in thought, and climbed into his lap. He looked at her awkwardly.

"Hello Zuki." he patted her head.

Smiling at his not-so-frequent displays of affection, she curled into his chest and began to nod off. He gazed down and smiled at her. The infant youkai had won over his heart...as has another well known demon. coughSakuracough He heard a door open and looked to see Sakura emerging from the room, leaning on the wall for support. He set the sleeping child in his arms on the futon and stood up.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

"Do you care or only wish to feed your curiosity?"

She began walking towards him but collapsed. Bracing herself for impact, she was suprised when she opened her eyes to see none other then Hiei holding her to him.

"Thanks."

Standing up, she walked over to the futon with Hiei's arm securely around her waist. The child laying on the couch lifted up her head and blinked open her eyes. She giggled as she saw Sakura, her favorite...well...only aunt, sit next to her.

"Zuki! Hey sweetie. Have you been a good girl?"

She took the girl into her arms and hugged her to her tightly. A yawn escaped as she did so.

"I'm so sleepy. That spell took so much energy out of me."

Hiei sat next to her on the futon. She layed down and rested her head on his lap, sleep consuming her and Zuki immediatly. He rested his hand on her head and, unintentionally, played with her hair. A purr resonated in her throat. The fire apparition smirked and continued with his playing until sleep, too, consumed him.

Two hours later, everyone (2) came to visit Sakura, knowing that the spell would be done by now. They found the three demons, Sakura, Zuki, and Hiei, sound asleep.

"Aww...how cute." Shiro whispered loudly.

Sakura stirred and blinked open her amethyst eyes to see all of her friends. A smile spread across her face and she sat up, careful to not wake up the two next to her. Embracing her friends, she smiled big.

"How I have missed you all." She was squeezed the most by Botan.

"You are one of the most stupid, ignorant girls I have ever known. When your soul never came to Reikai, I flipped out."

"Botan?"

"I have known you for so long and when I heard what happened I cried. Yet here you are..."

"Botan?"

"You are alive and kicking. I just want to strangle you until you can't breath."

"BOTAN?"

"Yes?"

"You are...succeding...in what...you want."

The grim reaper noticed Sakura's face turning blue. Smiling, she released her friend.

"I am so sorry Kura-chan."

"It is fine."

Sakura looked back at the futon to see Hiei picking up Zuki, hoping no one would see him. His eyes met her's and she smiled, her eyes reflecting her happiness.

"I believe it is time for all of you to meet my father, but you must promise me one thing."  
"What is that Sakura-san?" Yukina asked.

"Do not attempt to kill him in any way."

They looked at he questionly but she was already halfway down the hall. Entering the room, they heard her moving things around as if looking for something. She cam back out with her hand behind her head.

"It appears as though my father has disappeared. I believe we should go look for him."

"What does he look like?" Yusuke asked his friend.

"We will be going together so it isn't that important. Come."

She didn't go and get her sword, just took Zuki from Hiei and walked out the door. The said demon followed right behing her. No one would bring harm to the two he lov...cares for. They followed the path that lead to the spring. The sun was starting to set and the forest was getting darker. Sakura held Zuki to her tightly and Hiei stepped closer to her, placing, suprisingly, a hand around her waist.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I am worried. He should not have gotten out of bed. His energy was still recovering."

They walked on but stopped when they heard a noise on the left of the path. Hiei moved the two behind him and drew out his katana, stepping towards the bush the noise came from. A man stepped onto the path but was still shadowed.

"Detectives. Long time, no see." he said.

"Who are you?" Yusuke yelled.

"Come now Yusuke. You know me."

Sakura handed Zuki over to Yukina and stepped forward.

"His voice and energy are familiar." Kazuma whispered to Shuichi.

The man began to chuckle and walked out of the shadows. Everyone gasped.

"YAKUMO!" growled Hiei.

Yusuke raised his hand to make his signature Spirit Gun. The former Meikai king was weak and might not be able to dodge it. A blue orb of energy rapidly grew at the tip of Yusuke's finger. He fired it but saw a shadow move in front of the attack and held it back with one hand. It slid one hand under the massive orb and threw it up into the trees. A red, equal-armed cross glowed briefly on their forehead.

"Do not kill him."

Everyone drew/made their weapon and launched at their new foe. they couldn't make out the person's face. It evaded their attacks.

"Hey! Where did Sakura go?" Botan asked out loud, looking from side to side.

They stopped their assault. The figure smirked and stepped out of the shadows.

"Present!" They said, hood flying back to reveal none other then the joyous kitsune herself.

Eyes stared at her.

"What are you doing, onna?" Hiei yelled at her, walking to where she stood. Yakumo stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The fire apparition stopped short.

_'The eyes, the hair...they look alike.'_

"Yakumo...he's...your father?"

Sakura looked into his eyes and a smile grazed her lips.

"Yes."

* * *

Notes:

1- This is how demons age in my story. When they reach 3 months, they look 9 months. When Zuki is 1 year she will look like she is 3 years. When she is 10-15 she will look 16. When she turns 16, she will mature until she is 20 then cease growing all together.

2- Shiro, Kurama, Yusuke, Kayko, Kazuma, Yukina. Shizuru, Shuichi, Botan, and Koenma (teen)

* * *

Hope you all liked the cliffey. I promise a great next chapter by Sunday when my evil exams from hell will be over.

-UtsukushiiCho


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry it took me longer then I originally planned, but I made up for it by extending the chapter slightly. I am not sure when the next part will be out because I am still working on it and I have to start new classes at school starting tuesday.

Enjoy!

* * *

Silence was thick in the air as everyone sat in Koenma'soffice. The said king (in teen form still) sat at his desk with Botan impatiently standing behind him. There were two couches where Yusuke, Kayko, Kazuma, Yukina, Shiro, Kurama, Shuichi, and Shizuru sat in the respected order. Leaning against the wall, as always, was Hiei. A grunt escaped his lips. 

"Can we get this over already?" he asked, irritated.

Koenma looked up at the two sitting in chairs before him. Sakura sat with Zuki in her lap, who was getting uncomfortable with the silence around her. Squirming, she started to whine and Sakura's mothely insticts kicked in. Waving her hand in the air, she magicly made a pacifier appear. Placing it in the child's mouth, she looked over at her father who was sitting beside her.

"Sakura?"

Turning away, she looked up at the pacifier king.

"Yes Lord Koenma?"

"You do understand what I am going to ask?"

"Of course. Who do you wish to take away first?"

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Your father respectfully. You now have a child to take care of therefore I can't placeyou in Reikai Prison."

Yakumo looked up at the king with murderous eyes. He was pulled out of it when his daughter placed her hand on his.

"I understand Sakura. I am very sorry."

Standing up, he placed his hands before him and Koenma clicked on energy restraint cuffs. As he lead the tyrant king away, Sakura rushed over to her father with Zuki in her arms and hugged him. Everyone was suprised when the homosidal, Meikai king lifted his arms, placed them around his daughter, and returned the hug.

"I forgive you father."

He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and drew away. Ogres took him away to dungeons below. Sakura met the burning, crimson eyes of Hiei.

_'What do you mean by you forgive him, onna?'_ he asked telepathicly.

She simply smiled, telling him she will explain it another time.

"Are we allowed to leave yet?" Yusuke asked, stretching.

"Yes, I suppose. It is kind of late." Said Koenma, looking out the window.

Waving his hand, a portal appereared that would take them to a park close to all their houses. Everyone went through, save Kurama, Shiro, Sakura, Zuki, and Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

Sakura walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have a couch up for grabs. Besides, it is more comfortable then a tree limb and you get a place to clean up."

He smirked at her and she smiled back. Little Zuki gazed up at the kajihenge and started to grab for him. This made everyone, including Hiei, chuckle.

"No, no Zuki, We need to go home."

Sakura took Hiei's wrist and pulled him through the portal. Kurama and Shiro watched amused.

"He didn't even struggle." Kurama proclaimed.

"Of course not. I can see it, everyone can. He cares for her. She is his friend, but when I watch him watch her, he looks at her with a loving gaze. He was torn apart when she died. He disappeared and fought constantly, with others...and himself. I've seen the scars and it is sad to say...some were self-inflicted. He cares for her, maybe even loves her, but he could never admit it, not even to himself."

"Let's return, my perceptive angel."

He held out his armm, which she gladly accepted, and walked through the portal.

* * *

Hiei stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His now longer hair that didn't defy gravity anymore(1) fell onto his shoulders. He didn't have any clothes to put on because Sakura forced him to give them to her to throw away, claiming they were caked in dirt and even bugs. Wrapping a new, clean bandana around his Jagan, he stepped out of the bathroom, convinently locted in Sakura's bedroom, he found her sitting on the floor next to Zuki's new crib which Sakura magicly summoned. She looked up at him and gestured towards the bed where a long-sleeved, button-up brown shirt and jeans awaited him. 

"Where are MY clothes?" he asked.

"They were so disgusting and 'holey' that I tossed them out. When the girls and I go shopping tomorrow for Zuki, we will make sure to take you with us." She stated, smiling.

"I don't want to go to some ningen shopping place."

"Too bad, baka-kun. You are."

"Don't call me that."

She made a pout and looked up at him with puppy eyes. Not being able to help himself, he smiled at her pathetic attempt to make him smile at her pout. Wait, he was smiling. Mission Accomplished! He shook his head, grabbed the clothes, and went back into the bathroom to change. After a minute, he walked out to find Zuki asleep and Sakura not there. Walking out of her room, he saw her standing on the balcony, looking up at the sky.

"So beautiful." he found himself whispering as he stood by her side."

"Who? Me?" she giggled.

"No, I mean the stars."

"Yes, they...hey! You are very mean baka-kun."

"Don't call me that, onna."

"Then do not call me onna. I have a name and it is Sakura."

She crossed her arms and faced away from him, still looking up at the stars.

"What did you mean earlier? When you were talking to your father?"

She looked over at him.

"Not now. I will tell you another time. It still hurts inside whenever I relive the memories from long ago.

"Emotions are for the weak."

"Not true, Hiei. Those who express or have no emotions are weak.We need them to survive and live. Without them, we are nothing. Each person needs happiness and anger, Yin and Yang to the Chinese. Most important..." She looked at him. "We need love. Without it we are not truely alive."

"But with love and happiness comes hurt and anger. That is why I chose to be devoid of emotions."

"Each person has emotions within them whether they want them or not. Every person has love, love for a particular someone and love for friends and family. It is that one emotion that makes us complete."

"I don't love anyone and nobody loves me."

"That is a lie in itself. You love Yukina. She is your only family. You care for her and will protect her with your life. If she were to die, a part of you would die with her. Your friends love you. They would hate for something terrible to happen to you. " She took his hand. "I would hate for something terrible to happen to you. We have been friends for so long."

"Friends?"

"Yes Hiei, friends. The gang, you, and me. We are friends. We stand by and protect each other. We hold the other up when they are weak. We comfort when one is sad. We embrace in affection. That is what a friend is. That is what we are. Hiei, we are friends."

They stared into each others eyes. A smile spread across her face as she kept holding his hand.

"I've never had...friends before. I was and assassin and a thief. I never had time for it."

"Well, you do now. Come, it is getting late. We should be turning in."

She turned around and went back inside, fetched a pillow and blanket for Hiei, and set it on her couch.

"Sleep well, Hiei-kun."

She stroaked his cheek and turned away. Placing his hand where her's was, he thought to himself.

_'I feel so warm when she touches me. How does she do this? How does she make me feel this way? Her eyes glitter when she smiles and her cheeks gain a pink hue. The moon light reflects off her silver hair. Why me? I am not worthy of such a beautiful creature. Who would want someone like me?'_

He laid down on the couch with a hand behind his head and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

_'I sat next to a rose bush. My kitsune tail wrapped around my smal body as I watched my mother tend to her flowers. A kitsune boy walked up to her, took a rose from her basket, and came to me. He placed the now thornless rose behind my ear and sat next to me._

_"Ani-kun, where is father?" I asked in my still childlike voice even though I was almost 12. My brother was mature at the ripe 'old' age of 16._

_"He is out hunting. Fear not, he will return soon."_

_As if on cue, I could see a shadowed figure emerge from the line of trees surrounding our village. I stood and began to run to him but faltered when I saw the wound. Blood seaped through his clothes from a wound in his chest. Another figure, much smaller in size, walked from behind him. A bloodied blade was in his grip. Tears sprang into my eyes as I recognized him. He had spiky white hair, similar to mine, and cold grey eyes. A devilish smirk grazed his cold features. I heard my brother and my best friend step up behind me, each placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at my brother. His ears were pinned back and a growl escaped his lips. My friend lightly pushed me behind him, his familiar eyes never leaving the boy in front of us. I watched my stepfather fall to the ground and I knew instantly that he was dead. The grey eyed boy came towards us. I felt my mother walk up bahind us. "It seems as though I have finally found you Sakura."_

_"Zyjion, why?"_

_He grinned at me and ran towards us. A flash of silver and white was seen and a spray of red hit the three of us. I watched in horror as my mother fell to the ground. She had thrown herself in front of the blade. Zyjion smirked at this and picked my mother up by her hair. With a clean swipe, he sliced her head off. I shriked in horror as my mother's limp body collapsed._

_"This is what i'll do to everyone you love, Sakura. Every last one."_

_He threw his blade up and brought it down, aiming for my friend. Pulling him back, I threw myself before the sword and screamed in pain as it made a long wound from my right shoulder blade to my lower-left back._

_"Zyjion, my brother...why?"'_

Sakura sat up drenched in sweat. Labored breathing was all she could hear. The door to her room flew open and Hiei rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed tone for Zuki was still sleeping.

He saw Sakura sitting up in bed holding her head and breathing deeply. She wouldn't respond.

"Onna?"

No response."

"ONNA?"

She gazed up at him with tears in her eyes. A look of fear lingered but she shook her head. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she crawled out of bed wordlessly and went to the bathroom, immediatly throwing cold water on her face. Hiei walked over to her.

"Onna, what happened?"

She walked passed him, brushing him lightly, and grabbed a towel. He growled and turned around, taking her by her arms and slamming her against the wall.

"What happened?"

He gazed into her eyes and she looked down at the ground.

"A memory." she mummbled.

"About?"

"My mother and stepfather."

"May I see?"

She looked up at him, fear appering in her eyes, but nodded slowly. He placed a hand on her forehead and was pulled into her dream, seeing it from an outside point of view. He watched it repeat itself and just as he heard Sakura mutter the words, he was s thrown out and into darkness. The present day Sakura stood before him. Crimson liquid fell to the floor behind her. Moving her around, he gazed at her back. The cut looked fresh. As he ran his hand along it, it disappeared.

"What happened after that? Who was the boy you protected? Why did you call Zyjion brother?"

"Too many question Hiei-kun. Another time, I promise."

He was thrown from her mind and stumbled a little as he tried to focus. Zuki began to stir for it was 7am. Sakura tried to wiggle out of his grip but he still held her firmly.

"NO!"

"Hiei...Zuki is waking. I must.."

"Not yet."

His crimsn eyes locked with her lavender one as her moved closer to her.

"Zyjion, your own brother, though I don't know how, has been chasing you for a long time."

"Yes. Longer then you know."

"I won't let him hurt you."

She looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Hiei?"

"I will protect you an Zuki. I know he is after her but I am not sure why. You said we were friends. Friends help and protect each other. I will protect you. I promise."

She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Hiei-kun."

He nodded at her and started to turn away, but she gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. A blush appeared on both their faces and he left the room in a hurry.

'What was that? Why? I know i'll keep my word, but what provoked me into saying all of that. What has come over me? Could I...be falling in love with her?'

Questioning himself, he left Sakura's apartment, pausing just outside the door to pick off a piece of popcorn that he stepped on.

* * *

Note:

1 - Hiei's hair doesn't stick up anymore. It did before Hina died but it doesn't now. I always thought he would look good with it down anyway, especially with his white starburst as his bangs, hiding his crimson eyes. So...COOL! Err...sorry.

-UtsukushiiCho


	20. Chapter 20

Nine months later...

Little Zuki walked (1) around Sakura's new house. It was one story with 8 rooms, enough for when her friends come over. The house was Japanese style and located only a mile from Genkai's temple where the old psychic lived with Yukina. The child was wandering around the family room while Sakura sat on the futon couch reading.

"Zuki?" she called to the child in a baby voice.

The little one walked over to her aunt and crawled into her lap right away.

"Ra-ra!" she giggled, smiling ear to ear.

"What would you like to do today?"

They sat in silence, thinking, even the little one. Hiei chose this moment to enter the family room.

"Where is my katana?" he asked his housemate and friend.

"Hm? Oh...I put it on the top bracket in the weapons room because little Zuki here got a hold of it. I don't want her playing with weapons until she is at least 3!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

He began to walk away but stopped when Zuki stood up on the couch and called to him.

"What want do today 'iei?"

"I don't know. Isn't today...?"

He was silenced by Sakura leaping at him and firmly placing her hand over his mounth.

"Shush. It's a suprise."

Zuki looked at the two adults with curious eyes.

"It is nothing to worry about, dear. Why don't you go up to your room and see how your bear is doing?"

The small child gasped.

"I forgot Aoi(2) was sick!"

She crawled off the couch in a hurry and ran, kind of, up the stairs. Sakura relased Hiei and sat on the couch. The stubborn kajihenge sitting next to her.

"So...a suprise party?"

"Yes. For her first birthday, we are going to have a party on the beach. It was Botan's idea and I knew Zuki would have a blast. The others will be over in 20 minutes or so. We are going to walk down to the shore and Genkai, despite her age, is coming as well. You best start getting ready."

"Do we have to swim?"

"Hiei..." she placed a hand on his knee. "It would mean a lot to both Zuki and me if you were to come. You are like a father to her Hiei-kun. Please?"

He laid back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Alright. For her."

She smiled at him and got up, going to the kitchen to get together the food she had prepared earlier.

_'And you, Sakura.'_

_

* * *

_  
"Food's ready!" Yusuke yelled, removing burgers, steak, and chicken from the grill.

Kazuma was playing frizbee with Taihen and Zuki while the girls laid down sunbathing. Koenma, Shuichi, Kurama, Genkai, and Hiei sat at one of the picnic tables. Everyone gathered food from the buffet set up on one of the other tables. Zuki sat inbetween Hiei and Sakura.

"Having fun Zuki-chan?" Yukina asked the loveable child in front of her.

"Lots Auntie Kina. Thank you evrybody!"

The others replied with your welcomes and began eating. The sun was falling towards the horizon as everyone finished.

"Who's up for swimming?" Kazuma asked.

"Me, me, me!" Taihen ane Zuki yelled in unison, jabbing their hands in the air.

Zuki grabbed Puu (3) who was perched on top of Yusuke's head and followed after her friend. Yusuke, now relieved of the fuzzy blue ball, grabbed his wife and dragged her into the water with him. Both came up laughing and hugging. Taihen swam over and threw himself onto his father's shoulders. Sakura (4) sat on her towel in her black bikini top and flowing prarie skirt, watching the family play. She sighed and turned around to find Hiei sitting on a rock a few feet behind her. He was shirtless and wore black swim trunks with red and orange flames on them. Standing up, she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey there Baka-kun."

"Don't call me that."

"I like it. It fits you for some reason. I mean, you can be such an idiot at times and...ahhh!" she screeched, landing hard on the sand.

A triumphant smirk decorated Hiei's face. Sakura glared up at him, gaining a smirk of her own. He looked at her curiously and was immediatly pounced. They rolled around in the sand until he finally picked her up and dragged her down to the shore.

"HIEI JAGANSHI! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MATE EVER AGAIN!"

Just as he threw her in, she latched onto his arm and they both wound up going in. Staring at each other, they broke down completly and started laughing. The others watched in amusement and confusion.

"Baka-kun, I am soaking wet."

"I am wet too so be quiet, onna"

She looked at him and noticed seaweed in his hair. Swimming behind him, she started picking it out. Her body rubbed against his as the waves pushed against her back.

_'She's so close to me. How does she do this? My body heat is rising and I know it's not my energy. My abilities don't work in the water.'_

"Ra-ra!"

Sakura looked up from where she stood behind Hiei and saw Zuki swimming towards them. Upon reaching the two, she threw herself into Hiei's arms. Botan chose this moment to take a picture of the 'happy family'. Boy is Hiei going to kill her for that.

"Yay! 'iei- san has come to swim."

The said kajihenge looked into the brilliant red of eyes of the child in his arms who was smiling so big.

"Ohh...'iei?" the child said.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you a trick."

She turned around while still in his arms and raised her hand. A whirlpool began to form and she pulled the water towards her. A long snake made of the salty water came up and started dancing in the air. Sakura watched in amusement.

"Good girl Zuki. You have done very well."

The snake fell and the child looked at her aunt with a large smile.

"Tank you Ra-ra."

Hiei looked at the kitsune behind him.

"You can control water?"

"Among other things. I will explain it to you later. It is starting to get dark and Zuki has not yet had her cake."

"I get cake?"

"Yes, ice cream cake."

Hiei's ears perked up at this.

"Come along now."

Zuki hopped onto Hiei's back and they swam to shore. The gang watched as they emerged from the water. Grabbing towels, Sakura handed them to the two to dry off with. Wrapping her own towel around her, she walked over to blue cooler and took out a blue, white, and pink ice cream cake. She placed 1 large candle on it and lit it. Everyone gathered around, Zuki making herself comfortable in Hiei's lap.

"Happy birthday to you

Our chibi Youkai

You're one year now

Happy birthday Zuki."

Sakura cut the cake and handed everyone a piece. Zuki smiled wider as her aunt gave her one of the larger pieces. Flashes were going off left and right as the others snapped pictures of the birthday girl. Botan was camera happy once again and saw the perfect picture. Sakura was sitting next to Hiei who had Zuki in his lap and she was leaning on him with her eyes closed, he gazed at her with a small but noticeable smile. Happiness was in the air for everyone. Life felt perfect for the time, but evil lingered in the shadows.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her house as her and Hiei, with Zuki asleep in tow, entered. They walked up the stairs to the child's room. Hiei laided her in bed and turned around so Sakura could change her into a long shirt and underware. Placing a kiss on her niece's forehead, she placed the covers over her and left the room with Hiei. 

"I am going to go wash up. Feel free to use your shower as well."

She waved at him as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom and awaiting shower. Stripping off her bikini, she stepped into the shower. The hot water cascaded down her body and washed away the salty water and sand. After cleaning up, she reached for her towel, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, her towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Ahhhh!" she yelped when she saw Hiei standing there with a towel around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Shampoo."

Sighing to herself, she took the shampoo out of her shower and handed it over to him. He watched her with increasing intensity. The towel wrapped her pused her chest together and went to her upper thighs. Wet hair clung to her bare shoulders and stuck to the backs of her legs. He could feel his body heat rising as he stepped towards her. She gazed at him with a hungry look in her eyes. His hands slitthered around her waist and he pulled her body against his. They moved their faces closer together and were about to kiss when a scream resonated through the house.

"Zuki." they both said, running to the child's room.

She sat up in bed, hugging her knees and tears rolled down her face. The two of them ran into the room and to Zuki's side.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, holding the child to her.

"It was bad. A man with white hair and grey eyes was standing in front of me. 'e 'ad a sword in 'is 'and and blood was on it. 'iei was lying down next to me and 'ad a wound in 'is stomach. I was 'olding 'is 'and, telling 'im to 'ang on. You were standing in front of us with cuts all over your body. You and the man fought but 'e whispered a spell and pain was in my body. I'm so scared. Who was that man?"

"That was Zyjion. It seems as if he is trying to hurt you in your dreams."

Zuki's shoulders shook as a new wave of sobs racked her body. Sakura smoothed down her hair.

"It will be fine. That will not happen. Would you feel better sleeping in my room tonight?"

She nodded her head vigorously and crawled out of bed, took her aunt and Hiei by the hand, and headed towards Sakura's room. Hiei let go of Zuki's hand halfway down the hall.

"I have to change. I'll come back though, Zuki."

"Alwight, 'iei."

The two continued towards Sakura's room. Said demon plopped Zuki on her bed and changed into her Pj's consisiting of long, baggy, black sweats and a white shirt. Pulling up the covers, Zuki crawled under and so did Sakura. The child nuzzled up to her aunt and fell asleep. Hiei knocked on the door lightly, sensing that Zuki was asleep.

_'Come in.'_ Sakura whispered telepathicly.

He complied and walked over to the bed, sitting on it and leaning against the headboard. Sakura observed him for a while until he adverted his gaze to her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She laided down and closed her eyes.

_'Did he almost kiss me earlier? I know I love him. I love him with all my heart, but he would never return my feelings. Would he?'_

Slowly, sleep consumed her as Hiei watched over both of them.

* * *

Note: 

1. Zuki is one year old but has the verbal, mental, and physical capacity of a 3 year old.

2. Aoiblue

3. Puu changes into his phoenix form when Yusuke changes into his demon form

4. Sakura converted to a human form so she doesn't have her ears and tail, but still the white-silver hair and amethyst eyes

* * *

Only 4 more chapters to go. Stay tuned! 

-UtsukushiiCho


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took longer then I said it would. I seriously hate school.

This is a special shout-out to_ Inu Shojo_...**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**

* * *

**  
Sakura blinked open her eyes and sat up. Zuki was curled up in bed next to her and Hiei was sound asleep with his back against the headboard. Looking at her clock, she noticed that it was only 6:15 am.

_'Might as well start breakfast.'_

Quietly, she got out of bed, slipped on a pair of socks, and made her way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she found her brother with a cup of tea, sitting at the island counter.

"Kurama? To what do I owe this visit?" she asked, pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting nest to him.

"I have questions."

"What are they?"

"It's about the Chikaras. Koenma had them sealed in the Great Vault as you ordered, but was notified this morning by one of the guards that they were missing."

Sakura dropped her cup, which shattered on the counter, and ran to the large calandar she had pinned to the wall. She took note of the date.

"How could I forget? Oh, stupid me. What with all the excitment with Zuki's birthday, it slipped my mind."

"What is going on?" Hiei demanded, standing in the kitchen doorway with Zuki, holding her bear Aoi (1), in his arms.

"We must get to Koenma's now!"

Before anyone could say anything, she ran to Seika for it's place on the top bracket in the weapons room. Grabbing it from it's waiting place, she went back upstairs, sliced open a portal, and lept through. Kurama, Hiei, and Zuki followed her through. They all landed in the toddler king's office. Said king is sitting at his desk stamping papers when he looks up to see them.

"Ahh!" he clutched his chest in suprise. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Lord Koenma." Sakura bowed. "But this is an emergency. Kurama told me about the Chikaras."

"Ohh...well, I believe they could have been stolen but no one can even get past the front entrance."

"Kurama and I did." Hiei stated.

"True, but..."

"I know what happened to them." Sakura interupted.

"Please explain."

Thay all took seats in chairs that magicly appeared in front of Koenma's desk.

"The Chikaras posses a power that can rip a hole in time and space. I have already explained the prophecy to you. The rift will be created using the remaining energy within the them."

"Remaining?" questioned Kurama.

"Yes...The Chikaras have reloacated to the Satsu Shibou and are now unlocking Meikai."

"WHAT!" Koenma exclaimed, falling out of his seat.

"They are opening Meikai, Lord Koenma. That is where the Satsu Shukumei is located. The prophecy is to be fulfilled within the temple. You do realize what this means."

"Yes, I do." He climbed back into his way-too-big chair and placed his head in his hands. "What do you want to do?"

"Release my father on certain conditions."

"Like?"

"He will serve his time within Meikai as king but will have advisors of my choice to watch him. If he behaves for 10 years, he will be forgiven of his crimes."

"Who will his advisors be?"

"Kurama, Shiro, and Hiei, respectfully."

The toddler king sat in silence for a while, trying to make up his mind. Hiei took this moment to ask Sakura a question.

"You mentioned that someone is to open the rift...Who is it?"

"Zuki. A rough copy of the prophecy states 'When the one, the ultimate, is born, events will be put into motion. On her first birthday, the Chikaras will open up Meikai and the Satsu Shukumei. In a weeks time, she will create the rift and the future will be decided.' If you think on it, it naturally means that it is to be Zuki."

"What does it mean by 'ultimate'?"

"At the start of creation, the Originals knew their end was near so a prophecy was made. It told of their resurection and the birth of the ultimate. The ultimate was their 'creation, in a way. When Meikai gained a monarchy, they started a tradition in which all kings are to interbreed with every type of being in existance. When this tradition is complete that signifies that the prophecy is about to be fulfilled. Zuki is this being. When my father raped my mother and aunt, Ashi and I were born. All that was missing was dark fire. That is what Zuki's father is. Another thing you are probably wondering is if my father had so many different types of beings in him, why is he not more powerful? Well, these traits are only passed through females except in the case of my brother...well half-brother through my father."

"Wow. When is this portal suppose to be finished?" asked Kurama.

"Let me see...the Chikaras located 6 days ago, so mid-afternoon tomorrow. Which means that we need to go back to the Sahxin Youko village."

"Alright. Botan?" the king called.

The ever perky grim reaper popped her head into the office. Her skin was slightly darker from her tanning at Zuki's birthday party the day before. A smile covered her face.

"Yes Lord Koenma?"

"Contact the others and have them report her. Also, have Jorge run down to the jail and tell the guards to bring Yakumo to my office, no spirit restraints. Make sure you inform him that this is an order from both Sakura and myself."

"Of course, sir."

She silently closed the doors behind her.

"I will be heading to the village with Kurama, Hiei, and Zuki now. The portal will stay open. Send everyone when they arrive."

"Alright."

Sakura stood up, drew Seika, and cut a rift. Kurama lept through first, followed by Zuki. Hiei stood beside Sakura.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"Another time."

"I'm getting tired of you saying that. You're going to have to tell us sooner of later."

"I know. Come on, we must be going."

She jumped in. Hiei sighed.

"Hiei?"

"What toddler?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"Why? She can handle herself."

"Both her and Zuki need your protection. Zyjion is after them and if he gets ahold of Zuki, it will be terrible for all the worlds."

"And what makes you think I care?"

"Deny it all you want, but you do."

A growl escaped Hiei's throat and he jumped into the portal. Koenma looked gravely at the rift.

"Take care...all of you."

When Hiei emerged, Sakura stood by the fire that was now ablaze in the village center.

"Where's Zuki?" he asked, walking up beside her.

"Off playing."

Her amethyst eyes looked up towards the Satsu Shibou where a pink, yellow, and red portal could be seen above it. Hiei followed her gaze. They stood like that for several minutes until they felt energy behind them. Turning, they saw the others (2) coming out of the portal.

"So where are we staying tonight?" asked Yusuke.

"There are four avaliable huts next to mine that you may stay in. Choose whichever you want."

Looking at the forming rift once more, she turned and walked in the other direction.

"I will be at the springs in anyone needs me." she called over her shoulder.

Everyone went to go choose a hut to stay in. Hiei watched Sakura walk away and, with nothing better to do, followed. After a few minutes, he came upon the spring and found her sitting on a rock near the middle. The spray of the waterfall made her hair glissen. He stood on the shore and could hear her humming. She knew her was there watching her. Taking in her breath, she began singing. (The following song is entitled "Last Impression" from Endless Waltz (Gundam Wing movie). The lyrics are the English ones.)

_'If there are looks that communicate_

_better than words,_

_people can all live on_

_freely, not losing their way._

_Overcoming our faults,_

_we realise what true kindness is,_

_because you and I found_

_a strength called love...!_

_I believe your love_

_As we trembled,_

_we repeated our wish in a kiss_

_(You are here... and so am I...)_

_Please don't ever forget..._

_I believe your dream._

_Feelings that intensify..._

_Turning affection into a prayer_

_I want to show you my heart's pounding_

_So hot, so fierce..._

_So far away_

_Strife alone_

_can never achieve, for anyone or anything,_

_this pure excitement I want to give_

_to young hands._

_The warmth of the sun shining through the leaves_

_calmly marks the passage of time..._

_This is surely what everyone wants to hold on to_

_forever and ever...!_

_I believe your love_

_Never give up..._

_Spread open your wounded wings._

_Flying up to the sky, you sketch_

_a boundless dream, so far away..._

_I believe your dream_

_Show me a smile,_

_even though you're overflowing with sorrow,_

_since someday you want to be proud of_

_this irreplaceable moment..._

_So far away_

_Overcoming our faults,_

_we realise what true kindness is,_

_because you and I found_

_a strength called love...!_

_I believe your love_

_As we trembled,_

_we repeated our wish in a kiss._

_(You are here... and so am I...)_

_Please don't ever forget..._

_I believe your dream._

_Feelings that intensify..._

_Turning affection into a prayer_

_I want to show you my heart's pounding_

_So hot, so fierce..._

_So far away_

_The pain of tears shed_

_For someone held dear_

_Pierces the earth, and drenches the land..._

_I want to end this sorrow!_

_I believe your love_

_Never give up..._

_Spread open your wounded wings._

_Flying up to the sky, you sketch_

_a boundless dream, so far away..._

_I believe your dream_

_Show me a smile,_

_even though you're overflowing with sorrow,_

_since someday you want to be proud of_

_this irreplaceable moment..._

_I believe your love_

_As we trembled,_

_we repeated our wish in a kiss._

_(You are here... and so am I...)_

_Please don't ever forget..._

_I believe your dream._

_Feelings that intensify..._

_Turning affection into a prayer_

_I want to show you my heart's pounding_

_So hot, so fierce..._

_So far away'_

She turned around and looked over at Hiei who was in awe at the soft and emotional lyrics she sang. Smiling, she jumped across and landed in front of him.

"Hey Hiei."

"Hey."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I was bored."

"No you were not."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes. I can tell when you are lying just by looking into your eyes."

"Hn."

"Silly kajihenge."

Her fingers traced his jaw bone and he gave a clearly visable shiver.

"Why do you tremble?" she shispered into his ear.

Goosebumps covered his arms and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"How do you this?"

"Do what, Hiei?"

"This...this vibration in my body." he started pacing. "Why does my blood start pumping faster and faster whenever you get near me? Why is it that everytime I look at you I...?"

"You what?" she took a step towards him.

Not being able to contain himself, he lept at her, pulled her against him, and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. As he pulled away, she placed her hand behind his head and pulled him in for more. They explored each others mouths with their tounges until they had to pull away for a breath.

"Why is it everytime I look at you I want to kiss you?"

"I...I do not know."

Embaressment covered his face when he realized all that he said and did.

"I..I have to go."

Before Sakura could say anything, he flitted from view. She sighed and headed back towards the village for the sun was slowly setting.

* * *

"Sir! The scouts say that Meikai is almost opened." Said a large, green-scaled demon bowing. 

Zyjion sat at the head of a table in his secret hideout several miles from the Satsu Shibou.

"Good. Very good. The end is near...imoto-chan (3)."

* * *

Notes: 

1- Aoi is Zuki's bear from the previous chapter. He is very important in the final three chapters.

2- Everyone includes Yusuke, Kazuma, Shuichi, Koenma (teen), Yakumo, Kayko, Taihen, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, and Puu.

3- Imoto-chan means little sister.

* * *

Only 3 chapter left in this series. There will not be a sequel because I will be writing another YYH story after a short break and I might continue on my DBZ/DBGT story.

-UtsukushiiCho


	22. Chapter 22

It took me a while to get this chapter out. Too much homework. I sware my teachers are obsessed with it. Anywhos, hope you enjoy this chapter. Only 2 more after this one plus a bonus one after the epilogue.

** Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**  
Sakura sat on the shoulder of the Stone Troll in front of the Satsu Shibou. A circle of pink, red, and yellow energy floated above the temple, perfectly accessable from the roof of the temple.

"The portal is almost done, a little behind schedule though. Soon, the prophecy will be fulfilled. The others will be able to see Meikai, see it how it once was."

"I know m'lady. I remember."

She stood up and turned around to get a better look at the portal. It hovered 2 feet above the 28 foot tall temple.

"Tomorrow morning it will be finished."

"What will?" she heard behind her.

She looked down at the ground and saw Hiei with Yukina. Diving down, she spun in mid-air and landed in front of them.

"Hiei-san says you have something to show me."

"Of course. It is in the temple's side entrance." Yukina took Sakura's arm.

Said princess gave Hiei a look and led the Koormie to an entrance on the side of the temple. It was a 20 foot by 20 foot square room. In the very center was a large, circular obsidian stone set in the ground measuring 8 feet in diameter. The stone glowed a light grey. The three of them stood at the edge of it.

"This is the holder of souls. It is a portal to a fifth world, unknown to all but Koenma and myself. When one dies, their spirit passes through Reikai where it is judged. Then they are sent here. The world is cut in two. The left side is called Hikai, or light world, and the right is Aneikai, or shadow world. You can guess which souls go where. No living person can enter and souls can't leave unless summoned by a person of substancial power. The obsidian is what keeps them in their respected places. Many powerful spells were laided into it during it's creation."

"It's amazing." Yukina whispered, stroaking the cold, hard stone. "I can feel them."

"One thing you do not want to do," said Sakura, kneeling beside her. "Is touch it for too long. Extended exposure to the stone will cause some of your life energy to be taken from you. It needs it to keep the spells powerful."

"Then how does it get it's energy in the first place?" Hiei asked.

"It takes a little bit from every living thing and, in return, protects them from the malevolent within."

She placed both of her hands on the surface. A light mist gathered around.

"Yukina...I wish to show you something else."

The mist traveled up her arms and her whole body went stiff.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura stood in the middle of a vast field where souls drifted amongst the flowers. Two women sat on a log talking. The first woman had silver hair and eyes with brown kitsune ears and tail. The second had flowing aqua hair and eyes. She walked over and embraced the first woman. 

"Mother."

"Sakura, how are you?"

"Fine. I am here because Hina requested to see her children."

At this the second woman stood up and hugged her.

"I would like that very much. Does Yukina know about Hiei?"

"I am afraid not."

"Then it is time she does."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and felt a hand on both her shoulders. Hiei and Yukina sat by her side. 

"I thought the living couldn't enter." the Koormie asked.

"She is the guardian so she can."

They looked up to see a spirit in front of them.

"M...mother?" Yukina stuttered.

"Yes dear, it's me. Sakura has granted me permission to talk to you."

Hina walked out of the stone's circle and solidified. Opening her arms, Yukina ran into them. Tears ran down both their faces yet only Yukina's turned into gems. Hiei and Sakura watched a few feet away.

"She looks so happy." he whispered.

"I know what will make her happier." the guardian said, facing the kajihenge.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Would she want a brother like me?"

"Of course she would. Despite your past, you are a kind and caring person, no matter how cold you try to be. She has suspected you, though. The way you give into her so easily and how kind you are to her, she isn't stupid. Do you know what she confided in me?"

"What?"

She gazed over at the mother and daughter.

"She wishes you are her brother."

He followed her gaze and saw them staring at her. Yukina made her way over to him with tears in her eyes.

"Is it true Hiei-kun? Are you really my ani?"

"...Yes."

A smile crossed her face as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy. Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger."

"I don't care."

He slowly hugged her back. Sakura watched with a smile on her face.

"I will let you have a moment. Meet you back at the village."

* * *

The air was still outside as she walked on the path to the village. Her sword tapped against he leg with every step she took. A rustle of branches was heard above her and she stopped, kitsune ears appearing on her head. She drew her sword in a flash, blocking a blow aimed for her head. The attacked lept back until he was a few feet in front of her.

"Hello imoto-chan."

"Zyjion, what do you want?"

"What ever do you mean? I have what I want."

A scaley, green snake demon emerged from the bush with an unconscious Zuki in his arms. Sakura grolwed.

"Bastard."

"Now no name calling or else you lose her."

"Why do you have her?"

"You should know."

"You better not even dare."

"Dare what?"

"You plan to use her, do you not? You want her to summon the rift for you."

"Why of course. With her calling it and me throwing her in, I will gain ultimate power."

"If someone else leaps into the portal, other then the one destined to, the rift will create chaos and then someone with an evil heart can assume the power of it."

"My, my, you are so perceptive in what I plan to do."

"Give her back."

The snake demon drew a blade and held it to Zuki's throat.

"You move and she dies."

Another growl eminated from her throat.

"Farewell, sister dear."

The two flitted from view. Anger pulsed through Sakura's veins and she pulled back her fist, slamming it into the rock beside her. She punched it over and over agin and blood started to stain the grey stone. A scream escaped her mouth as she slammed her right fist harder, shattering the stone and her wrist. Falling to her knees, tears streamed down her face. Dirt caked her bloody hands.

"Over here!" she heard in the distance.

Looking up, she sees Yusuke and the others running towards her. Hiei with Yukina in his arms appeared beside her. Both knelt down.

"What happened onna?" demanded Hiei, taking her hands to look at the damage.

"That...bastard...took her." she panted.

"Who took who?"

"Zyjion...has Zuki. He says...he will kill her...if he...doesn't get...his way."

The kajihenge growled at this. The others reached them.

"Let me heal you." Yukina said, placing her hands above Sakura's.

"I am fine, really."

"It's the least I can do after you helped me find my brother."

A glow appeared under her hands as she healed Sakura's bloody cuts and shattered wrist.

"You found your brother?" Kazuma asked while kneeling beside her.

"Get away from her." growled Hiei.

"All I want is to meet her brother, shrimp."

"How would you like to meet her brother's blade?" he threatened while drawing his katana.

"You...you're her...brother?" he gulped, feeling the cold blade against his skin.

"Yes and I would very much like it if you stayed away from her."

"You..you can threaten all you want," he stuttered, standing up. "but if I want to be with her, I can."

Hiei smirked at the courageous fool.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"But...does she love you?"

They both looked down at Yukina. She was leaning against Sakura who was patting her head, whispering to her.

"Stop it, both of you. Can you not see that you are scaring her?"

The two men looked at each other and stopped their feud.

"My question still stands." he knelt next to his sister. "What do you feel for him, imoto-chan?"

Yukina met her brothers eyes.

"He is brave and caring. Though his humor is, at times, confusing, I know he does it to make me smile. He would do anything for me." she gazed up at Kazuma. "That is why I love him."  
He watched the two stare at each other and sighed.

"If that is what you want, so be it."

Standing up, he disappeared into the forest.

"I'll go find him and talk some sense into him."

"Thank you so much." Yukina exclaimed, hugging her.

"Anything for you."

"How I wish we could be sisters. Do you and Hiei still...you know.."

"I love him, if that is what you mean, but I don't think he feels the same."

"You never know."

"Yes...you never do."

Sakura smiled at her after letting go and made after Hiei. Feeling around for his energy, she found him at the spring. He was standing at the top of the tallest tree. She lept up beside him.

"You did the right thing."

"How could she love him?"

"He is sweet, kind, and will protect her. You do not have to worry. He will not let anything happen to her."

She walked on the branch over to him and sat down.

"It is hard to believe it can be peaceful here."

He sat down with her.

"Yeah."

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek.

"I'm scared Hiei."

"Of what?"

"I am afraid that Zyjion will hurt her. She means a lot to me."

"Don't worry. We will save her. I promise."

She leaned on his shoulder and he got tense.

"Stay with me tonight, Hiei. Please. I do not want to be alone."

"Why?"

"I know he wants me dead."

"You're afraid he will come after you?"

"Kind of. Please?"

He sighed.

"Alright."

"Come on. It is getting late."

Together, they jumped down and landed softly on the ground. The sun was going down. Wanting to make it back before complete darkness, Hiei picked Sakura up bridal style and ran to the village. The others were already in their huts and he went to Sakura's. No one was staying in it, save her and himself. She was starting to nod off in his arms as he went into her parents room. Laying her one the bed, he went and sat on pillowed bench. Unknown to him, Sakura watched him with admiration. Slowly, she got up and walked over to him. He gazed up at her quizzicly. Smiling, she sat in between his legs and laided her head on his chest. After getting over the initial shock, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. A smile grazed her lips and she nuzzled against him. Happiness coursed through his body and he held her tighter. Soon, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

Stay tuned!

-UtsukushiiCho


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it took a little to get this out. I wanted to post it Sunday but I caught the flu. I'm home today so I decided to type it up. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakura awoke as the sun began showing her face on the horizon. Hiei slept soundly, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Wiggling herself free, she silently got off the bench, stretched, and went over to the wardrobe in her parents old room (room she is currently in) and chose a long, tight-fitting, deep blue fighting kimono. Taking off her current clothes, she began putting on the kimono. Hiei, now being wide awake, sat up and saw her changing. When she was down to her undergarmets, warm hands slithered around her waist. A gasp escaped her lips. Hiei nuzzled his face into her hair and took in her scent. The body heat of both demons started to rise. Turning around, she gazed into his crimson eyes. Their lips met softly at first but, placing his hand behind her head, Hiei pulled her in deeper. As his other hand made it's way around her waist, he found her arms wrapping around her shoulders. Picking her up, he laided her on the futon. His body rested on hers and their lips never separated. Sakura's cool hands ran up and under his shirt and he tried yet failed to supress a shiver. She removed his shirt and rubbed her hands over his muscular chest and stomach. As he fingered with her bra clasp, a knock was heard from the front of the hut. They pulled apart as the main door opened. Hiei sped out and met the person. 

"Hn...yes, Tenshi?"

Shiro smiled at the kajihenge.

"Is Sakura awake?"

"What makes you think I would know?"

"I have my ways."

She made her way passed him but stopped by his side.

"She is fragile, Hiei-san. Do not break her heart. I know what you feel for her, just be careful, or so help me, I will see to your death if you hurt her." she whispered.

Hiei 'hn'ed and walked out of the hut. The others awaited by the fire ring. Yakuma looked over at Hiei as he walked towards them. Their eyes met and the protective father sent his daughter's 'suitor' a telepathic message. It was only 4 simple words.

_'Take care of her.'_

Hiei cocked an eyebrow at this, but nodded none the less.

Shiro came out of the hut a few minutes later with Sakura following close behind. Hiei watched his kitsune with intrest. Her silver hair was pulled into a very tight french braid and fell down her back. There were no kitsune ears on her head and she looked normal, aside from the silver hair and observant amethyst eyes. Her deep blue kimono had a slit up to her thigh on both sides, easy for fighting, and was skin tight, yet she could still move around easily. Seika was strapped to her back. Sakura adjusted the pack from one hand to the other and met Hiei's intoxicating eyes.

"Ready?" she asked them all, eyes not leaving the kajihenge.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Zuki slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a very large stone room lit by torches lining the walls. Currently, she was tied to one of the many grey pillars holding up the 25ft. high cealing. Gazing to her left, she saw a platform with a 10' wide by 12' tall loom. Zyjion was standing in front of it, turning a dagger in his hand. Smiling sadisticly, he cut one of the strings. The small child felt the death of an innocent person in Ningenkai. Realizing where she was, tears welded up in her eyes. She was being held prisoner in the Satsu Shukumei and the loom was actually the Kiruto No Seibutsu, the Quilt of Living Things. On it were strings of many different colors. Each string represents a different being, be it human, demon, animal, plant, or something of the similar. Zyjion was killing beings in all the worlds! 

"Stop it!" she screamed as she felt another soul die away. She was acute to these thing because of her mother.

He chuckled at her.

"I will have what I want, but let us wait for Sakura and her pathetic friends."

* * *

"So this is Meikai?" Yusuke asked as her looked at the forest they were walking through. "It looks just like Ningenkai. I expected it to be the same dismal color as Makai." 

"No. When Sakunara created Meikai, she made it in the image of Reikai, except more vast and plentiful in organic, plant abundance." Sakura told them as she pushed aside a branch. They came upon a clearing where the Satsu Shukumei awaited. A Guardian troll stood tall at the entranced. He was different from the others in the fact that he was made of white stone, not grey, and had a circlet of gold with a ruby in the middle on his head.

"Thunder Troll, watcher of the Satsu Shukumei, I summon you know." demanded Sakura walking towards the troll.

The ruby glowed briefly but died out. Shiro looked at her friend.

"What is it?"

"It appears that the Tunder Troll has been sealed. Zyjion must already be inside." She faced the others. "I want you all to stay here, including you Shiro."

"But.."

"No! This is an order. all of you are to stay out here until I say otherwise."

Giving them one last, hard look, she turned around and walked into the temple, anger and determination shown on her pale face.

* * *

"Ahh...here she is!" Zyjion exclaimed, facing the entrance of the Quilt room. 

Sakura walked in, head held high. Seika was in her hand and the blade vibrated with hightened energy. It could sense it's master's anger and in response grew to where it was 6 feet long and a foot wide.

"Step away from my quilt!" she yelled, pointing the newly transformed Seika at him.

"Touchy, touchy."

"I have worked hard to preserve the lives of those that you now so easily take away. I will not let you take away the work that has taken me millions of years."

"I would have killed off those vile humans if you had not have killed me. You wouldn't have so much to do."

"You are a murderous rogue, Tyhion. I killed you many times before, but today..." she placed Seika before her as she dropped into a fighting stance. "You will stay dead."

"Then let's go...Sakunara."

Tyhion (Zyjion) drew his own massive sword, similar in size to the new Seika, and lept at Sakura. Their swords met in a flurry of colorful sparks. Sakunara (Sakura) swung the blade with delicate accuracy and met Tyhion's blade once more. Swords clashed continuously as they lept about the room. Seeing a fault in his defense, Sakunara swung her sword and got him across the chest. While he was distracted with his wound, she jumped over to Zuki, drew a blade strapped to her thigh, and sliced the ropes binding the child. She placed the dagger in Zuki's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Run outside to the others...quickly! You have your father's speed...use it!"

Zuki nodded and was gone in the blink of an eye. She was outside in a flash and threw herself into Hiei's arms.

"She's in trouble, Hiei-san!"

He looked at the others briefly and started to walk towards the temple. Shiro caught up with the two.

"Hiei, when we get inside...stay with Zuki. I will help her."

"And what makes you think I will listen to you."

"Please. Zuki needs you to protect her. When your help is needed, you will know."

They arrived in the Quilt room to find Tyhion slice Sakunara's left shoulder, therefore adding another cut to her physique. Leaving himself open for an attack, she brought up her sword and made a cut on his right thigh. Both glared at each other, oblivious to the others in the room.

"Give up sister. You will lose!"

"No, I refuse. I will not let all we worked for go to waste."

"I never cared about them."

"Of course not, Tyhion. All you cared about was power. Kuro, Shikaro, and myself, however, did and we will not let you gain the power you so greedily want."

The others looked at each other as if asking 'what the hell?'. Shiro stepped forward and drew her twin wakizashis.

"Well, well...if it isn't Shikaro. How you considered my proposal yet?"

"Never will I be your bride. I have someone that I love...and it isn't you, bastard."

"Oh...it's that weak kitsune, isn't it?"

"That is my brother you are talking about." Sakunara yelled as she stepped next to Shikaro (Shiro).

"Ready, Shikaro?"

"You betcha, Sakunara."

The women lept at him in a combination attack. Sakunara brought Seika down and aimed for his head. He blocked Seika and one of Shikaro's blades but didn't see the other wakizashi aimed for his stoamch. A grunt gruggled in his throat and blood stained his mouth. Stumbling back, he placed his left hand over his wound and held his blade in front of him defensively with his right. They lept at his again. Seika grinded down his sword and hit the hand guard. With a twist, Sakunara rendered his defenseless. Shikaro placed her wakizashis before her in an 'X', jumped behind him, and brought them down, slicing his back. Falling to his knees, he tried to catch his breath.

"I...will not...go down...so easily!" he yelled.

A light surrounded his body. When he emerged, he had lower back length grey hair pulled back and evil green eyes. A smirk grazed his lips and his silver and gold armor reflected the torchlight. All his wounds were gone.

"Holy Hell!" exclaimed Yusuke and Kazuma in unison.

"What's going on?" demanded Hiei rather loudly.

"You never told them, did you? Never told them your secrets." seethed Tyhion.

"No. I did not." she lowered Seika and faced her friends. "There are many things I never told them."

"Sakura...what the hell are you talking about?" growled the kajihenge, taking a step back and holding Zuki to him tighter.

She smiled at him and was surrounded by a bright aura. When she emerged, she had knee length white hair in a braid and glittering baby blue eyes. A simple, tight-fitting white robe with bell-sleeves and a gold belt clung to her body.

"I am sorry I never told you all the truth. I am known to you as Sakura, and I am her, but I am also known as Sakunara, an Original and creator of Meikai. My half-brother Zyjion is truely Tyhion, father of Ningenkai."

"I am called Shikaro." Shiro said stepping forward. She know had mid-thigh length light chestnut hair and gold eyes.

Everyone just looked at them.

"Why...why didn't you say anything?" Kurama mummbled.

"Because it would throw everything out of order. The secrets that I hold are not to be known until the appropriate time. One that I can tell you is about the prophecy. Zuki is the one destined to open the rift and one of the Original here are destined to leap into it."

"I thought there were four?" questioned Koenma, looking from side to side.

"Oh...there are. Kuro is here."

She faced Tyhion.

"You didn't tell him." he whispered while stepping towards her.

"I do not have to." she met his gaze. "He is about to transform."

Hiei watched Sakura, feeling hurt and betrayed. All those negative feelings left his body when Zuki stroaked his cheek.

"It's ok, Hiei-san. All will be known."

He looked at her with an awkward glance. A pain shot through his head and he clutched it with his free hand. As he set Zuki on the ground, the pain became more intense. He collapsed to the ground as more pain racked his body. The others ran over but bounced off a barrier Zuki had placed up.

"He must get through it on his own." she said in her childish voice.

"What do you mean?" Yukina asked as she watched her brother, worriedly.

"Kuro-san must awake."

Sakunara watched her friend and secret love transform. His hair remained the same color but grew to his lower shoulder blades. Crimson eyes gained a slightly darker hue and were dotted with silver. A solid half-inch black line ran down his right eye. Standing up, he walked over to Zuki, who dropped her shild, and picked her up. He now stood 5'8".

"Hello."

"Hi Kuro-san. How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding and I would like some answers."

"Ok."

They went over to Sakunara who was standing beside Shikaro with her head bowed.

"I am sorry I never told you that you were Kuro-kun's reincarnation. It was not suppose to be known until this day. You must feel betrayed but I had to. If you wish to not speak to me again, I understand."

She turned back to Tyhion, her back facing Kuro (Hiei) and the others. Placing her sword before her, she began fighting with Tyhion again. Shikaro and Kuro watched.

"Zuki...go to Yukina." Shikaro said.

Nodding her head, Zuki hopped out of Kuro's arms and went over to the Koormie.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kuro asked.

"She couldn't"

Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, Shuichi, Koenma, and Yakumo walked up behind them.

"A lot has happened." Kurama stated as he wrapped his arms around Shikaro's waist.

"Yes...and there is still more to happen."

Shikaro stepped out of Kurama's hold and removed a bag from her belt. Opening it, she pulled out a little blue bear, Aoi. Inside the bag were the remaining Chikara's, now reduced to the size of a softball from the energy lost opening Meikai. She held Aoi to her tightly and muttered a few incoherent words. The bear transformed into the Sora-bou. She passed them to Shuichi.

"Take these to Zuki and I want all of you to follow her. She knows what to do."

Lightly kissing Kurama, she walked with Kuro towards Sakunara and Tyhion. They watched the four Originals, then turned away, following her orders. Shuichi gave the items to the small child clutching Yukina's kimono. She lead them to a back staricase and up it to a platform that extended out of the wall. Kuro and Shikaro watched the fight before them and they heard a grunt. Sakunara's blade was embedded in Tyhion's stomach. He slid off of it and hit the floor. Summoning a bow and arrow, Sakunara transfered some of her energy into the arrow and shot her brother with it. His body went stiff yet he was still alive.

"That should hold you for a little." The bow disappeared as she faced the two behind her. "It is almost time for the fulfillment of the prophecy we made millions of years ago. Once it is finished, the line of the Originals will end and the Guardians will assume the role of protecting the five worlds (See previous chapter). The line has already been started."

"How so?" asked Kuro, looking into her eyes.

"Any child that you may have will be a Guardian." She looked into Shikaro's eyes. "So take care of the children in your womb."

"What?"

"You are pregnant with my nephew and niece."

"What about you?" Kuro questioned, stepping towards her.

"I am sorry Hiei-kun...but I will not be around much longer."

The three of them reverted to their normal selves.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Hiei demanded, moving in front of her.

"I have given so many clues."

She walked passed him, lightly brushing his shoulder, and stood just below the platform the others are on. The rift was starting to form. It was small, glowing a greenish-yellow and was slowly growing. Zuki stood at the edge of the platform that extended out 20 feet from the wall. The gang was standing 6 feet behind her. Sakura jumped up and landed behind the child. Hiei and Shiro followed suit.

"What do you mean?" Hiei demanded again, grabbing Sakura's elbow and turning her around to face him.

"It is me Hiei. I am the one to seal the rift. My body and soul are to bring peace to the worlds."

His eyes widened when he heard this.

_'No...she..I...why?'_

She wiggled out of his grip and walked over to Zuki. The child was growing tired.

"Allow me."

She took the Sora-bou from her an turned her around, lightly pushing her towards Hiei. The rift began growing faster and was done in only a few minutes.

"I thought Zuki was the only one who could open it?" asked Kurama, looking at the child who was knelt beside a still stunded Hiei.

"Put the pieces together." she told her brother.

No one understood. She sighed and fell to her knees. The rifts energy began whipping around violently and the others looked up to see why. Zyjion stood behind Sakura, his sword piercing straight through her stomach.

"I will have power. The rift is starting to tear the barrier between all the worlds. There is nothing you can do imoto-chan."

"I think not."

She summoned Seika and, in a swift swipe, sliced her brother's body in half. He fell broken to the ground below. Delicately, she pulled the sword out of her back. Blue orbs stared to float around her and slowly took shape. The figures of Ashi, Hina, and Utsukushii (Sakura and Kurama's mother) stood next to her. Zuki started to run at them but was stopped by Kurama.

"No, no, no...I want my mommy!" the child began crying.

"Zuki...your mother is dead...see?"

"No she isn't...and if you don't let me go, she will be."

The information finally registered and he released her. She ran full speed to Sakura.

"Mommy!" she cried as she flung herself into her mother's bloody arms.

"Sweety...hush...don't cry."

She rocked Zuki in her arms, whispering sweet words to calm her daughter down. Hiei walked up to them with a disbelieving look on his face.

"She's...your daughter? Why did you not say anything?" he yelled at her.

A tear fell down Sakura's cheek as Zuki clutched her tighter, fearfully.

"Hiei...you are scaring out daughter."

Shock registered on his face as he sunk down next to them.

"W...what?" he mummbled, looking at her.

"Do you remember a year and nine months ago when you went into Youkai heat and...came to me?" She pulled back the collar of her shirt and showed him the fang marks on the crook of her neck on the left side.

"I..you..got pregnant?"

"Yes...I was three months when I was kidnapped."

"But...you were killed?"

"True...but my soul protected little Zuki here so she was unharmed when I was reborn a few minutes later. I managed to escape not even three days before she was due. Ashi took me in and I gave birth to her. My sister" she gazed up at Ashi's ghost and smiled, the spirit returning it. "took Zuki in in order to protect her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were not suppose to know until now."

The others watched the three, hearing the conversation clear as day.

"Why till now?"

"Because...I have a wish."

She stood up and leaned on Hiei for support. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. Zuki latched herself onto her father's leg. He laided his hand on her head.

"What is the wish, Sakura?" he asked sadly, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Take care of Zuki...please? Be the father that she needs."

Unwrapping herself from his arms, she stepped away and stood beside the spirits. A sad smile rested on her face.

"There are more things that I never told all of you and with the fulfillment of the prophecy, they will be revealed. All memories that have been altered will be fixed. I want all of you to know and remember that you have been the best friends that anyone could ever hope for. Do not forget me as the years pass by. Do not weep for me when I die, but remember the memories we all shared. You have made an impression on my heart that I will take with me into the afterlife." a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you all so very much and do not forget that I will forever watch over you."

She smiled at her friends whose faces glittered with tears of sorrow. Beofre turning away, she looked at Hiei. Tears brimmed his eyes as he held their daughter close. She walked over to them and gave Zuki a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you mommy." She sniffled, squeezing Sakura.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Smiling, she looked up at Hiei. A tear fell from her eye and she caught the gem that formed. Placing the purple and white gem into his hand, she gave him a soft yet emotion-filled kiss on the lips. Gazing at him and their daughter one last time, she walked to the platforms edge. The spirits of the three women transformed into orbs and floated into the rift. The tendrels of energy reacted and made a walkway for Sakura. She stepped onto them and made her way into the rift. Just before entering the center, she looked over at her friends and smiled.

"Sayonara."

Falling backwards, she fell into the rift's center and it formed a sphere around her. Everyone ran to the edge to see what was happening. The greenish-yellow orb started to gain a red hue as it extracted blood from Sakura's body. Some turned away, unable to watch their friend die. The others were to shocked to do anything. The sphere lowered to the ground and began to glow. They covered their eyes as the light extended throughout all of Meikai and into the other four worlds. Time seemed to stand still as the worlds repaired themselves. The lives that were lost when Zyjion plucked the string on the Kiruto No Seibutsu were restored. The light began to die away and they opened their eyes. The room had changed. Instead of the weathered grey stones, they were now a pearly white and a large chandelear hung from the cealing, it's many never-dying candles lit the room. Hiei walked over to the edge with Zuki in his arms and gazed down at the ground. Sakura's body was resting on stone table. Bloody cuts that were once healed now littered her fragile form. He jumped down and landed beside her. Joy spread thorugh his body as he saw her shallow breathing. He set Zuki on the step connected to the table.

"Sakura?" he called to her, lifting her body up and resting it against his own. "Sakura?"

"Hush, Hiei-kun. I can hear you." she blinked open her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "I do not have much time. I never got to truely say good bye to you Zuki and you."

She took her daughter's hand.

"Mommy...don't go."

"I am sorry sweety, but I must. Your father will take care of you."

The child cried while leaning against Hiei.

"I am sorry I never told you everything, Hiei."

"It's alright. Let's get Yukina...maybe she could..."

"No. She cannot heal me. The ritual is almost complete. With the passing of my soul, everything will be fixed."

"Not everything. What about Zuki and me? You're leaving us."

"I know...and I am sorry."

She looked above her to see a small white orb floating.

"That is my cue." She placed a hand on Hiei's cheek. "Take care of our daughter."

"I promise." he replied as he laided her down on the table and placed a arm around Zuki's sobbing shoulders.

"Aishiteru...Hiei-koi." she whispered.

Her eyelids closed as she smiled one last time. The orb floated down and hovered above her. It slowly entered her body. She glowed a bright white and her body began to phase through the stone table. Writing appeared on the surface

_**Here lies Sakuii Youko Sakura**_

_**Savior of the five worlds**_

_**Reincarnation of Sakunara**_

_**Princess of Meikai**_

_**A kind friend,**_

_**Loving mother,**_

_**And**_

_**Protector of life.**_

_**Forever gone**_

_**But never forgotten.**_

Everyone gatthered around crying for their lost friend. Zuki cluttched her father tightly, crying for her mother over and over again. Hiei was still in shock and simply stared at the final resting place of the woman that had won over his heart and cracked his shell.

_'I vow to never love another person as much as I loved her.' _he thought in his head.

_'It is fine, Koi. If you find another, do not be afraid to love. I want you to be happy.'_

_'But..'_

_'Hush. It is alright. Go, take Zuki to my father's castle. She needs her rest, as do you.'_

Hiei nodded his head and faced his friends.

"Come. She doesn't want us crying over her. She wants us to remember her, remember all the fun we had with her. She doesn't want us to grieve...she wants us to live and be happy."

"You're right." Shiro agreed. "She wants us to live on and tell her story. Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"She told me something I think you should know."

"What is that?" The kitsune asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

She took on of his hands and placed it on her lower stomach.

"We are...going to have a baby...well twins."

His eyes widened as he smiled big, turned Shiro around, and kissed her pasionately. Botan jumped up and down.

"Congratulations! Yay...more kids to spoil!"

She jumped into Shuichi's arms and hugged him tightly. He blushed deeply. When she realized what she was doing, she immediatly let go.

"Let's head to my castle." Yakumo stated, gazing at where his daughter now lies.

Everyone nodded in unison and gazed at Sakura's grave one more time.

"Thank you so much Sakura. You have brought happiness to all the worlds. Your memory will live on in the hearts and minds of everyone. Because of your selfless sacrifice, all people can live in peace.You will be throughly missed by all of us but we will take your words to heart. We will live on for you and will tell all about your most noble deed. We all love you so much and you have become a sister in all our hearts." Koenma said outloud.

A small white orb floated out of the stone tomb and took shape before them. It was Sakura.

"Thank you, all of you, for always being there. Remember that I will be watching over you. I love you...my friends."

She gazed into Hiei's eyes and smiled. He was bombarded by a parade of memories. His mind zoomed to two different ones. The first he recognized as the fream Sakura had a while back, the dream where she relived her mother's death. The boy that she lept in front of he could see clearly. It was him. Confusion clouded his mind as another memory took it's place. He stood by a spring, a person in a white kimono and navy blue obi walked up beside him. Her silver hair glittering in the moonlight. He turned his crimson orbs towards her amethyst ones.

"Ohayou, Hiei-kun."

"Hn. When are you leaving?"

Sadness crossed her face.

"Shortly. I am sorry I have to leave but it is not my choice. I must."

"Hn."

"Stop it! Stop making me feel guilty. I do not want to go...I want..."

"What?"

"I want to stay here...with Kurama and you."

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"We will see each other again...I promise."

He lightly kissed her lips.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan."

"Aishiteru Hiei-koi...but.."

"But what?"

"Gomen nasai."

A light flashed before his eyes and when he blinked, he found himself still in the Satsu Shukumei. Zuki was asleep in his arms. He looked over at Sakura's tomb once more.

"I never got to tell you...you knew it for I told you once before...but I didn't get to say it before you left us...Aishiteru Sakura."

Turning around, he left, holding his daughter tightly. A small tear fell down his cheek and formed a tear gem. A clink sounded in the room.

* * *

Wow! I'm suprised at how it came out. Keep your eyes open. There are two more parts left. The next chapter is the prophecy and the Legend of the Originals. After that will be the epilogue so keep an eye out!

-UtsukushiiCho


	24. The Prophecy

This is the prophecy that is mentioned oh so many times in the story.

* * *

**The broken parts of the prophecy:**

-When the Four and the One are together, a rift will form and if it not sealed by the blood and soul of one of the Four, all four worlds will collapse into each other.

-When the one, the ultimate, is born, events will be put into motion. On her first birthday, the Chikaras will open up Meikai and the Satsu Shukumei. In a weeks time, she will create the rift and the future will be decided.

**The true prophecy as read in the Hykhan-Ishion**

At this, the fall of the Original, we make this prophecy when, hence it's coming, will decide the fate of the four worlds we spent thousands of years creating.

_'Reborn Original and young One_

_Gather at sacred sanctuary_

_Orbs of life and energy_

_Staff of opening and sealing_

_Items sacred to the Five_

_Chikaras and Sora-bou_

_Three stand against one_

_Young One removes seal_

_Darkness clouds the judgement_

_Of the father of Ningenkai_

_Tyhion_

_Light surrounds the heart_

_Of the Mother of Reikai_

_Shikaro_

_Questions surround the unknown_

_Father of Makai_

_Kuro_

_A troubled decision holds_

_The mother of Meikai_

_Sakunara_

_Blood spilt on sanctified ground_

_For the better of the worlds_

_A decision to be made_

_Original's must decide_

_Which is to happen_

_For we have seen the death_

_To bring about peace_

_With our rebirth_

_The rift will slowly open_

_She will decide what is to happen_

_The one to close the portal_

_Darkness will disappear_

_As she lay in love's arms, dying_

_Her blood shall seal _

_And soul shall mend and cleanse_

_Happiness and peace will encase all_

_With her death, the worlds will rebuild_

_And she will...'_

And from there, there is no more writing as if someone never finished. No one knows the rest of the prophecy, except for it's writer, me, Sakunara, mother of Meikai and the one forseen to give her life for the four worlds.

**The legend of the Originals**

From our blood, we created the four worlds, Ningenkai, the world of the humans; Reikai, land of the spirits; Makai, land of demons and apparitions; and Meikai, land of knowlenge and peace; from the very soil we arose from. We are the Original, the four creators. I am Sakunara, mother of Meikai. Shikaro is the mother of Reikai, Tyhion is father of Ningenkai, and Kuro is father of Makai. This is our story, our own creations being our downfall. Tyhion is rythless, cold-hearted, and arrogant. Not satisfied with the humans he created, his attempted a mass genocide in the form of an ice age and set it upon Earth. Seeing his intensions, Kuro, Shikaro, and myself confronted him. He tried to kill Shikaro, who refused to be his life-love, but met the end of the divine blade Seika. As I stood there with my sword pierced through his chest I cast a spell upon all of us.

_'Let we not die until this prophecy is fulfilled. May our souls be resurrected until the worlds are set back into order.'_

With those words, a light surrounded us and rested in each our souls. Tyhion died and his body was slowly absorbed into the earth and, from that spot, the Satsu Shibou was formed. Shikaro smiled at Kuro and myself and hugged us. 'Until another time' was her final words as she transported to Ningenkai and passed away in the spot that the Satsu Jinsei later formed. Kuro and myself went to Meikai and laid in a clearing in each others arms. As we whispered our loves and goodbyes to each other, I had a vision of the two of us at the prophecy's fulfillment. A small child held onto Kuro's reincarnation's pants leg tightly. I knew she was the Ultimate we set out to make. A smile covered my face as death consumed my love and me.

* * *

The next chapter to be posted is the epilogue and the ending. Keep posted!

-UtsukushiiCho


	25. Epilogue

Here is the final chapter of "Like glass, Happiness can sometimes break".

Enjoy!

* * *

"Aww...but daddy...I don't want to go to uncle Kurama's. I want to stay here and spar with the guards." an almost 11 year old Zuki whinned. 

Hiei sat on a large stone chair clutching his head. His daughter was pouting in the chair to his left, occasionally poaking at the diamond and ruby tiara on her black and silver striped hair.

"Don't you want to go see your aunts, uncles, and cousins?"

"Yes but.."

"No buts. If you go, I will give you a special birthday present."

Hiei had been reduced to bribbing his stubborn (wonder where she gets it from) daughter. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes." he sighed.

"Thank you daddy."

She hopped out of her seat and plopped into her father's lap. Said kajihenge lost his breath as his daughter hugged him tightly. To others it would look like he was hating every minute of it, but he was happy. All that was missing was...

"King Hiei?"

He looked up at the guard that had entered the throne room.

"Yes?"

"The portal you requested is..."

"I can take care of it, thank you."

The voice was that of Yakumo who entered from the same front door the guard had.

"My lord."

The guard bowed deeply and ran from the room, throughly terrified of the former ruler. How it goes is Yakumo restared the kingdom just as Sakura wanted but he didn't want to be king. Knowing that his daughter would love it, he handed control of Meikai over to Hiei just 6 years previous. Normally Zuki would have become queen but she was still too young seeing as how one cannot assume the throne until they are at least 50. Yakumo looked at his 'son-in-law' and grandaughter.

"I will be taking Zuki to Ningenkai."

"As you wish, Yakumo. I would feel better if you were to, as well. Despite her power, she is still in danger."

"Hey! I can fight. I did learn it from you and grandpa, plus uncle Kurama, Yusuke, and uncle Kazuma taught me, too."

"I know...it's just better knowing you are in safe hands."

"Don't worry so much Hiei. I will be going along as well."

Zuki looked up to see who the voice was coming from and saw Mukuro step out from behind Yakumo.

"Mukuro!" the child squeeled, running to the new Makai queen.

She lept into her arms and hugged the woman.

"Shouldn't you be getting your stuff together?" she asked the child.

Zuki nodded and walked back to her father. Taking his hand, she made him follow her through a door to the right of thrones and down the hall. Two doors were at the end and she entered the left one. It was her room. Three large windows were on one side of the room with a dresser inbetween two and a desk in the corner. A four-poster bed was against the wall where the door they had entered was. Zuki went to her wardrobe and began getting clothes together. Hiei sat on her bed, removing the vast gold with diamond and ruby crown from his head and setting it beside him. He sighed and his daughter noticed. Stopping what she was doing, she walked over to him and sat in his lap, placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"No lying. What's bothering you?"

"I...it's...you know what is in 4 days right?"

"Yes...it's been almost 10 years since..."

Tears slowly formed in her eyes and one rolled down, forming a tear gem of every color imaginable. She pulled out a necklace she was wearing. On it were two tears gems, one was white and purple while the other was black, crimson, and deep purple.

"You want to go visit mommy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about mommy again."

"She was beautiful, long silver hair and stunning amethyst eyes. You have her eye shape, nose, and smile," he said, pointing out each one. "Especially her smile. Whenever she would smile, you couldn't help but smile with her. What she did was noble and brave. It still hurts to think about her, but I know she is watching over and protecting us."

"I miss her."

"I know Zuki...I do too."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we add one of my gems to my necklace?"

He slightly smiled at her.

"Of course."

She gave him the necklace and gem and went back to packing. He attached a metal hook to his daughter's tear gem and slid it inbetween his and Sakura's. Setting it on her nightstand, he picked up his crown, placed it upon his head once more, and went to the room across from Zuki's, his room. It was identical to Zuki's in shape.Walking to the far wall which was covered in weapons, he picked up a familiar blade, Seika, Sakura's old sword. Hiei was now Seika's master yet he could still feel a part of his mate in it.

"It's hard to raise a kid on your own." he whispered to no one in particular.

Strapping the sword to his side, he picked up a pack from his bed, placed it on his back, and met his daughter in the hall. He was taken aback when he saw her. She had her hair pulled into a tight braid and was wearing a deep blue fighting kimono. A short sword was strapped to her back. Aside from the different hair, she looked so much like Sakura. She noticed his reaction.

"What is it daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

"No...you just...look so much like her."

She smiled at her father sadly.

"I can change if you want me to."

"It's fine."

Together they walked down a separate hall towards a room where portals were created. Two were awaiting them. Yakumo and Mukuro stood off to the side next to a yellow portal.

"Ready to go sweety?" Mukuro asked.

Zuki nodded her head and faced her father. She hugged him around the middle and placed her necklace in his hand.

"Give that to mommy."

He smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead. With a wave, she went to her grandfather and lept into the portal with him. Mukuro gazed at Hiei.

"She is safe...go do what you must. Tell her hi for me."

She followed Yakumo and Zuki, the portal sealing behind her. Hiei went into the pink portal beside it and hopped in. When he emerged, he was at the entrance of the Satsu Shukumei. The Thunder Troll stood tall, guarding the temple. He looked down at Hiei and started to speak a proverb.

"I walk afar, to places over the horizon."

"But no matter where I go, i'll listen to my heart." Hiei followed, smirking.

The Thunder Troll had created this saying in order to protect the temple from trespassers. Only the royal family and their friends knew it.

"Enter."

Hiei bowed to the great guardian and walked up the stairs. He made his way through a few halls and came upon the room of the Kiruto No Seibutsu. He saw Sakura's tomb before him, but it was different. The top was on the floor in pieces. He was next to it in the blink of an eye. Sakura's body was not inside. He looked around for signs of a trespasser, one that could have gotten by the Thunder Troll. On the high platform above, he saw the shape of a person on it. Leaping up, he drew Seika and held it at the person's throat while pinning their arms from behind.

"How dare you disturb this place. Where is she? Where did you put her body?" he asked as he tightened his grip.

The person didn't mutter anything, nor flinch from his grip. Their hood hid their face.

"Speak!" he demanded, forcing the person to the ground.

"Wh...where am I? I...cannot see."

It sounded like woman and they were very afraid. Not knowing why, he released his grip and knelt in front of them.

"Who are you?" he asked, only softer this time.

"The world is fuzzy. My sight is slowly returning. What year is it?"

"By what standards?"

"Meikai, if you would."

"10 years since the restoration of the throne."

"Ahh...so it holds true. Tell me...are you the king?"

"Yes, but what is..."

"I see that he held his word as to restarting the kingdom, but I did not expect him to give you rule of Meikai, Hiei."

His eyes widened.

"No...no...it...can't be."

"I can see. My sight is the last thing to be restored. May I look upon your face once more?"

Hiei lifted his hand and placed it under the hood, caressing the strangers cheek. In a swipe of his hand, he pulled back their hood. Falling backwards in shock, he didn't realize he was so close to the edge and lost his grip. As he slipped off, a hand grabbed his, preventing his from falling.

"Do I always have to save your butt?"

He looked up into familiar amethyst eyes. She pulled him up and he couldn't help himself. In a fluent motion, he grabbed her other hand and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting. He kissed her passionately and she returned it. As they pulled apart, she gazed into his eyes.

"Suprise."

"Suprise indeed...Sakura."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Zuki!" yelled Yusuke, Kayko, Taihen (now 13), Kazuma, Yukina, their son Jumon (8), Kurama, Shiro, their twin children Yume and Raito (9 1/2), Shuichi, Botan, their daughter Hoshi, Koenma, Genkai, Yakumo, and Mukuro. 

Zuki stood in front of a large birthday cake and blew out the candles, silently making her wish.

_'I wish daddy and I can truely be happy again.'_

Everyone cheered and Kayko set to work on cutting pieces for everyone. Taihen walked up to her.

"I have a present for you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling at him.

He nodded and, quickly, pecked her on the cheek. Both turned deep red, but luckily no one saw, or so they thought. The door opened and everyone looked up to see Hiei standing there, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yay! Hi daddy!"

"Hello."

"Did you bring me a present?" she pestered.

He smiled at her and nodded. The others watched with happiness yet slight confusion. Hiei never smiles, well not since Sakura and Zuki, anyways.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I had the perfect idea for a present...but things didn't go as planned."

Disappointment covered her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...the present I have is far better."

Zuki looked behind him. no one else could see. She fell backwards in shock and tears came to her eyes. Jumping up quickly, she sped past Hiei and they heard a grunt then a plop. They hurried over to the door and shock covered them too when they saw Zuki hugging the most unexpected person...Sakura.

"How?" muttered a crying Zuki.

"There was another part to the prophecy. Let us talk about it inside."

She stood up, not taking her arms away from her daughter. The others stared in disbelief as Sakura walked into Genkai's shrine. She smiled at her friends.

"Long time no see. I notice you have all been busy."

Shiro walked up to her friend and trapped her in a bear hug.

"Sakura I should kill you all over again, but that would defeat the purpose of your magical resurrection. How come you never told me?"

"Can we talk about this over some cake, please? I have been dead for almost 10 years and am very hungry."

Her stomach growled in agreement. The children all giggled and walked up to her.

"Are you really my aunt Sakura?" asked Jumon.

"Hey she's our aunt too." Raito interjected.

"Be nice, she is all our aunt." Yume reasoned. She looked up at Sakura. "My name is Yume. This is my brother Raito. We're your brother's pests, as he likes to say. That's Jumon, auntie Yukina and uncle Kazuma's son."

"Well I am very pleased to meet you all. Shall we have some cake?" she asked while setting Zuki on her feet, but not releasing her hand.

"Yes please." She took Sakura's other hand and they walked into the room where everyone retreathed to.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Hiei. He was staring at her, not taking his eyes away, fearing that if he does, it was all a dream. She noticed this and smiled.

"Come on Hiei. Let us have some fun." He followed after her.

* * *

Hiei sat on the roof of the temple, looking up at the stars. He kept playing the past 20 years in his head. He remebered when he broke into the vault with Kurama, meeting Yusuke, getting stuck with the detective, the Dark Tournament, Sensui, the Makai tournament, Hina, then Sakura, learning that he was falling in love with her, Zuki, the prophecy, Sakura's death, and now today, his daughter's birthday and his mate's resurrection. He sighed to himself. Once he was a cold-hearted killer who lived off of the high he got from spilling blood. Now, he was the father of a beautiful little girl, king of Meikai, and in love with the most amazing woman ever...though she didn't entirely know that. He sighed again and laided back, placing a hand behind his head. Snow began to fall around him as he gazed at the full moon. He could hear all the laughter coming from inside the temple. He came out here to think and straighten out his thought. He sighed again. A giggle was heard to his right. Lifting up his head, he saw Sakura walking over to him. She clutched the Hykhan-Ishion in her arms. 

"You going to sigh anymore?" she asked, jokingly.

"Haha. Funny." he muttered sarcasticly, laying down once more. "You told the others how you came back, yet you havn't told me. Care to?"

"Love to." she opened the book. "As you know, the prophecy was written in here by Sakunara billions of years ago. There is more to it though you cannot see."

He sat up and looked at the page she was showing him. The paragraph began with 'And she will...' but ended there. However, as the moonlight showed down on the page, he saw writing make itself clear.

_'And she will lay in wait_

_10 long years_

_Until she may_

_Again awake._

_Return to family and friends_

_Return to love_

_Peace will truely reign_

_Over the five worlds_

_So mote it be.'_

"It is hidden."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't suppose to be known until today."

"You and your secrets."

"I do not have anymore. The memories I hid from you have been revealed, such as when you came to my village injured and my family took you in. That was when we first met...and you know what?"

"What?"

"For me...it was love at first sight. I thought it was a silly little crush...but the following year...when I had to leave because you and Kurama overheard my grandfather and me talking about the prophecy, I realized that you felt the same. Those feelings are probably long since passed but.."

"No."

"No what?"

"They aren't."

He looked into her eyes.

"How?"

"How what, Hiei?"

"How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Make me feel like this."

"I do not know...but do you really care?"

He went silent and she picked up the Hykhan-Ishion. Standing up, she looked at him and hopped off the roof, landing softly on the ground. As she made her way into the shrine, Hiei stopped her.

"I don't care." he said as he turned her to face him. "I don't care how you do it...All I care about is the feeling you make me have. When you were gone, it was hard. It was

Zuki and me, yet some how, we pulled through. As I put her to sleep when she was still small, I wished that you could be there with us. Remember when Zuki had that nightmare 10 years ago, on her birthday, and you and I stayed with her all night? That is what I wanted...that feeling, the love."

Sakura stared into Hiei's eyes and smiled.

"Then let the feeling shine through."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms went around his neck, and they kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow. They showed their emotions through it and the door to the shrine opened up. The others watched this happen before them, happy that they finally had each other.

"Ohh...get a room you two!" exclaimed Yusuke.

They pulled apart and looked at them.

"Watch Zuki for us!" Sakura exclaimed as her and Hiei flitted from view.

Shiro walked over the Zuki.

"Come along. Mommy and daddy wish to spend some time alone."

* * *

Hiei walked into a house that he hasn't stepped foot in for a few years. It was Sakura's old house, the one about a mile from Genkai's temple. Sakura walked in behind him and smiled, remembering all sorts of things. She took the kajihenge's hand and lead him up the stairs to her old room. Miraculously, there was no dust whatsoever. She guided Hiei to the bed and sat down on it. He knelt in front of her. 

"There is something i've been wanting to do for a long time." he said, looking into her eyes.

"By all means."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips ever so softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled himself up and laided down on top of her. As he kissed her more passionately, he began undoing the buttons of the kimono Yukina had lent her. Her hands wandered over his upper body and tugged at his shirit. Not wanting to separate from his lips, she ripped the shirit off of him, not that he minded. Once her finished with the buttons, he slid the silk off of her and began removing her bra, property of Shiro. Sakura's finger worked at removing his belt so his pants will slide off with ease. Hiei flung her bra across the room as she undid his belt. He didn't have anything underneath the pants. She wiggled her way out of her panties and pulled back the covers, allowing both of them to wiggle under, clothes free. Hiei laided down on top of her and stared into her eyes.

"All I wanted for these past 10 years was to have both Zuki and you in my arms."

"I know Hiei-koi...but how would you like to add another to our already happy family?"

She smiled at him and got her answer as he slowly slid into her. A moan of pain and pleasure escaped her mouth as she laid there making love with him.

* * *

**The following year...**

Sakura stood in the garden of Meikai castle. Zuki was sitting on a blanket, playing with a small cat that Tyhion had gotten her for her 12th birthday. Said boy was sitting next to her a small smile on his lips. He had grown fond of Zuki. Sakura watched them with a smile on her lips. She heard a person walk up behind her and looked to see none other than her husband, Hiei. A small little boy lay in his arms.

"How is little Moyasu?" she asked while taking the child.

"All cleaned up, though I can't say the same about a piece of my hair."

Sakura noticed a piece of his hair was charred. She giggled.

"I guess that's why we named him Moyasu, burn."

"Yes...especially after he Kuwabara's hair on fire when he made a funny face for him."

The two laughed at their brother-in-laws expense. They sat down on a bench, Sakura resting against Hiei. Moyasu gazed up at his father and giggled.

"Happy about how things turned out?" Sakura asked Hiei.

"Of course...I have you by my side and two wonderful kids. Who wouldn't be?"

"What ever happened to the cold-hearted killer I used to know?"

He chuckled.

"He is a think of the past." he kissed her forehead. "Aishiteru Sakura-chan."

"Aishiteru Hiei-koi."

They watched Zuki play with Taihen and the cat. Everyone was happy again. No shadows were on the horizon for them for the shattered glass of the mirror of their life has been restored.

**THE END!**

**

* * *

**And there you have it, the end of the story. I'm so proud as to how it came out and I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't really asked in the past...but please reviewand let me know. Sayonara!

-UtsukushiiCho


End file.
